Finding Home
by Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms
Summary: Set where season 2 left off. Written pre-season 3 premiere. The Jolly Roger crew have made it to Neverland and begin their search for Henry. Splitting up into pairs, each group will find themselves embarking on a journey that will change their lives and their relationships. Mostly Captain Swan, but the other characters will play huge roles. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon a Time belongs to Adam and Eddy. So I have no rights to it...or Hook.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

After the storm had ended, Emma returned to the deck of the ship. They had been in Neverland, who knows how long, and the sun was starting to rise.

Hook was at the helm, looking straight ahead to the island that was just barely in sight.

Emma chewed her lip, remembering their little moment below deck.

Emma walked over to him, ignoring the flutter in stomach.

"So where do we go from here?" Emma asked.

Hook glanced at her, before his eyes returned to looking off into the distance, "We're going to anchor the Jolly in Pirate's Cove. It's on the south side of the island, the farthest away from the Lost Ones, therefore the safest place to be."

"Don't you mean the Lost Boys?" Emma questioned.

Hook's head turned to her so fast, she was sure he gave himself whiplash, "There's no such thing as the Lost Boys." There was a deep anger in his voice that made Emma want to back away from him.

"Sorry." She said. Her voice was quiet. "It's just, in my world, the Peter Pan story always called them the Lost Boys."

Hook's eyes softened realizing that he scared her.

"They were." He replied, his tone now saddened. "Originally."

"What do you mean originally?" David asked.

Hook and Emma turned.

David, Mary Margaret, Regina, and Gold had decided to return to the deck as well. They were probably a bit stir crazy.

With the way time worked in Neverland, no one could tell the time, and it could change from night to day in seconds or days, at least according to Hook.

He claimed that when he was here last, there was one time that night last for what seemed like two weeks.

Hook sighed. The story of the Lost Boys was one he'd rather not tell. Especially considering his own part in it.

"Pan wasn't always bad." Hook said. "Originally, he was an orphan, brought to Neverland by a pixie. He never wanted to leave, but he grew lonely. He enlisted the pixies to find him friends. So they did, bringing boys, orphans, just like Pan. They called themselves the Lost Boys. But then Pan, he changed. He became something dark. And the Lost Boys went from being carefree, rowdy children to the ruthless, deadly Lost Ones."

"Why change the name?" Regina asked.

"Because, one of the original Lost Boys," Hook had a catch in his voice that made everyone curious, "he, he couldn't believe what Pan had become. He claimed that Pan was no longer a Lost Boy, but a Lost One, because he believed that Pan lost himself."

"How do you know all of this?" Rumplestiltskin was ever so curious. He had heard the stories of Pan and the Lost Ones, but he had never heard this one. And Hook, he sounded like it was personal.

Hook glared at the wizard, "I spent three hundred years here. You hear a lot of things when you're here that long."

For some reason, the others couldn't fully believe Hook's reasons. Something in his tone when he talked, it seemed that Hook knew a lot more to the story than simple hearsay.

"Are you sure Pirate's Cove is safe?" Emma asked.

"Very." Hook nodded. "Three hundred years me crew and I docked there whenever we needed to go on the island, and never once did we see a Lost One there."

"Things may have changed since you've been gone." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Let us hope not." Hook sighed. "I should warn you though, the Lost Ones may stay away from the Cove, but mermaids tend to lurk around there. Not many, but some do."

"Let me guess, mermaids aren't very nice?" Emma quirked a brow.

"They catch you, and you're dead." Hook said. "You get in the water, they'll grab you and drown you. And they're damn fast and strong. Lost a few men to them."

"Sounds like they're just as dangerous as the Lost Ones." Regina stated.

"No." Hook growled. "Mermaids may be vicious, but they just want to kill you. Lost Ones are far worse."

"What's worse than death?" Emma asked.

"Believe me," Hook's jaw clenched, "you don't want to know."

Emma chilled. Hook was definitely speaking from personal experience.

"You lot should also know, the entire island is Pan's playground." Hook told them. "He'll have eyes, ears, and traps all over the place. Hell, the island itself had it's own traps."

"What, like the island is alive or something?" David questioned.

"Aye." Hook nodded. "The prettier the flower, the more deadly. Any thick vines on the ground are apart of the man-eating plants, so don't step on them. Pixies are fickle, resentful, and bitter. They are also more likely to ally with Pan than us."

"Tinker Bell too?" Emma mused.

Hook glanced at her, something shadowed his eyes. "Tinker Bell died a long time ago. Pixies have very short life spans."

"Anything else we should know?" David asked.

"The Piccaninny tribe might be of some help." Hook said. "They were once allies of the Lost Boys, but when Pan went dark, the tribe decided to isolate themselves. I'm not sure how willing they might be in helping us. The safety and good of their tribe comes first for them. There are also various beasts inland. Bears, wolves, tigers, etc. Basically, when we go inland stick together, or at least stay in a pair. Being alone on the island isn't smart, and alone you're more likely to get killed or caught by the Lost Ones."

"Sounds like a boatload of fun." Emma remarked dryly.

Hook shot her his infamous, cocky smirk.

"If we all go on the island," Mary Margaret began, "what do we do about the ship?"

"Leave that to me, dearie." Rumple said. "I have a cloaking spell in mind. One that allows us to see the ship, of course."

"And Henry." Hook said.

His statement surprised the others.

"If Henry is a smart lad," Hook explained, "and considering he's Emma's I have little doubt of that," that statement earned a dust of a blush on Emma's face, "then if he sees the ship, he'll try and get to it, or try and find us."

"He has a point." David agreed. "If Henry can't see the ship, and he escapes Greg and Tamara, who knows where he'll try and run off to. Especially since he may not realize that the Lost Ones are dangerous. He may think that they could be allies."

After what Hook said about the Lost Ones, the thought of Henry allying with them, even unintentionally, alarmed the current crew of the Jolly.

"Well then, I'll get started on the spell." Rumple nodded. He headed to the bow of the ship.

"Hook, do you have a map of Neverland?" David asked.

"Aye." Hook said. "Somewhere in my quarters. When we reach the Cove and anchor, I'll get it out. Then we can strategize."

What seemed like an hour later, and a trip past the entire west coast (according to Hook), they arrived at a grouping of towering rocks. Hook maneuvered the ship between the two walls of rock. The Cove was circular and surrounded by parts of the island, which on all sides seemed to be all jungle.

"Welcome to Pirate's Cove." Hook announced.

"Quite the spot you picked out Hook." Regina said, her sarcasm not even remotely hidden.

Hook scowled at the "former" Evil Queen.

"Sorry if it's not up to your standards, your majesty." Hook drawled.

Rumple was still at the bow preparing the spell. It was taking longer than he expected due to the tweaks in who was allowed to see the ship and cloaking it from enemies.

When the ship reached the center of the Cove, Hook handed Emma the helm and he and David lowered the anchor.

"I'll go get that map." He told David.

David nodded and returned to Mary Margaret's side.

Hook went below deck. The second he reached his quarters, he closed the door and leaned against it. He started heaving.

_Deep breaths,_ he chided himself, _deep breaths Jones_.

It was worse than he thought, returning to Neverland.

The first time he returned, he was so caught up in his anger and revenge that he didn't let it bother him. He had grown up, Pan hadn't recognized him. He had been lucky that he had only dealt with the Lost Ones so many times in three hundred years and survived.

But now, now Hook had the foreboding feeling that this trip, that rescuing Henry, would lead to a confrontation with the Lost Ones.

A confrontation Killian Jones had been avoiding since he was ten years old.

He closed his eyes, and collected himself.

_Enough with the self-pity, Emma's lad,_ Hook thought, _this is all about rescuing Emma's lad. _

Walking over to his desk, Hook hesitated as he looked at a group of rolled up parchments. He shook himself before he pulled out the one tied with a red string, a cursive NL scribbled on the bottom corner.

The map to Neverland. The very first one. The one Killian had hand drawn so many centuries ago, when he was just discovering his artistic talent.

Another deep breath and Hook stalked out of the room.

Before he reached the deck, he felt a stir in the air and a chill rolled down his spine.

_Stiltskin must've cast the spell_, he thought.

He reached the deck and saw that Rumple and Regina had joined the Charmings and Emma at the helm.

"Took you long enough." Regina muttered when Hook arrived.

Hook rolled his eyes, "Here we are then." Hook unrolled the map and placed it on the wheel's hub. David held down part of the map to keep it flat. "The original map of Neverland."

"Really?" Rumple questioned. "How did you come to acquire it?"

"I made it." Hook commented.

Despite the fact that he sounded blasé about it, Emma though that he should've been at least a little proud of it. It was beautifully hand drawn and carefully detailed and labeled. She had no idea the pirate had such an artistic side, such a talent.

"This," Hook pointed to Pirate's Cove on the map, "is where we are. As you can see, we're to the south. The Lost Ones," Hook moved his finger to a rock shaped like a skull, "reside in the north, at Skull Rock."

"What about the Home Underground?" Emma questioned.

Hook gritted his teeth to hide his surprise, "That was the Lost Boys home. It was abandoned." He moved his finger closer to the southeast. "To our left is the way to the Neverland Plains, that's where the indians live. To our right is the Neverwood, it takes up most of the east side of the island. That's where the Home Underground was. Mermaid's Lagoon is here, on the other side of the Neverwood. The north-most end of the island houses Pixie Hollow. And right at the heart of Neverland, the Neverpeak Mountain."

"Where could they have taken Henry?" Regina asked.

"That depends on wherever they popped out of the ocean." Hook said, "My guess would be that they, somehow or another, work for Pan. More than likely, they've taken, or plan to take Henry to Skull Rock."

"So, depending on which part of the island they came up on," Emma said, "they may still be wandering the island."

"More than likely." Hook agreed. "Greg and Tamara are from your world, they don't know Neverland. Unless they've stumbled upon or have been found by a Lost One, then they're still somewhere on the island."

"Gold," Mary Margaret looked at the wizard, "can we use the globe to track Henry?"

"I'm afraid not." Gold sighed, "When we arrived in the storm, it was damaged. One crack and it can't work, or be repaired."

"Great." David muttered. "What now?"

"Now, we plan." Hook replied. "We'll need to scout the island first. Find the traps, have you lot familiarize yourselves with the island, see if the indians may ally..."

"We don't have time for this!" Regina interrupted.

"We don't plan, we're dead." Hook snapped.

"The longer we wait, the more risk we have that the Lost Ones get Henry!" Regina argued.

"For all we know," Hook retorted, "Henry's already their prisoner."

"And if he's not?" Regina glared.

"Then scouting the island gives us a chance to search for him as well." Emma said. She could tell Hook was easily irritated with Regina. It was strange though, how he was acting, at least it was strange to Emma. It seemed Neverland shook the pirate's nerves, something Emma didn't think was possible.

"Emma's right." Charming agreed. "And so is Hook. He knows this place better than any of us. I think listening to him is are best option."

Hook was surprised by the amount of trust Charming was giving him.

"All right then," Snow began, "how're we doing this?"

They all looked to Hook, who was impressed by the lack of verbal protest from the Crocodile and Regina, expecting him to plan. It was just as well. Charming was right, Hook knew this place better than anyone.

"We'll divide the map." Hook said. "A group of two taking one part of the island." Hook then carefully ripped the map into three parts. One had the Neverland Plains and Pixie Hollow, the other the Neverpeak Mountain and Skull Rock, and the Neverwood and Mermaid Lagoon on the last piece. "I'll take the Neverland Plains. The Piccaninnies know me, they'll talk to me."

"I'll go with you." Emma stated.

Hook quirked a brow, _you sure, love?_ his face seemed to say.

Emma's defiant look back said _you doubt me?_

Hook gave a slight tilt of his head conceding her point.

Neither seemed to realize that having an entire silent conversation wasn't normal, at least for most people who barely knew each other.

Charming and Snow could read each other, but that was different, they were true loves. This...connection that seemed to be there between Hook and Emma was causing both parents concern. Perhaps they shouldn't let Emma go off alone with Hook, but then they knew that if they doubted her or tried to protect her, Emma would only fight back. She was used to do things on her own, and despite the fact that she now had a family, that was something that was unlikely to change.

"All right lass," Hook nodded, "Snow, you seem to do best in a forest environment, you should take the Neverwood."

Snow agreed. Living in the woods back when she was a bandit had taught Snow a lot about survival.

Charming was about to voice that he would join Snow, Hook knew that was exactly what he was going to say, but Hook interrupted.

"Regina will accompany you."

"What?" Snow, Emma, Charming, and Regina were a tad flabbergasted. Rumple was curious himself, wondering what the pirate's game was.

"Neverland is full of magic." Hook said. "With all respects to you, milady, and to your husband, neither of you are that capable of defending yourselves outside the realm of physical combat and weaponry. You'll both need an edge, and traveling with a magic user gives that to you."

Snow was about to object about neither him nor Emma having magic, but Hook quelled that too, "Emma has magic, whether she uses it or not, it's there to tap into. Not to mention, her edge is me due to my familiarity with this land and these people."

They had to admit that Hook had a point.

"And that leaves the mountains for Stiltskin and the prince." Hook said, "Now, Emma, your majesties, I have a cache of weapons below. I suggest we all go stock up."

Hook made to leave the upper deck, the Charmings on his heels. Regina and Gold didn't see the need for weapons outside of magic, so they opted to stay above. That was something Hook was counting on.

The moment they reached the weapons storage, Hook shut the door. "Do any of you trust Regina and Stiltskin?"

"No." Was the answer from all three.

"Nor do I." Hook said. "Do you understand now, the need to have someone you trust to watch them? Just as I'm sure you two," he nodded at David and Mary Margaret, "are counting on Emma to watch me."

Emma wanted to challenge that accusation, but Hook silenced her with a look.

"You know it's true lass," Hook stated. "Your dear parents don't trust me to be selfless in this endeavor, and I certainly don't have the track record to deny it. They don't trust me around you at all in fact, but they know that you're too determined to sway."

Snow and Charming were shocked. Had their expressions or body language been that obvious? Or was Hook just that good at reading people?

Of course, Hook would never admit that it was the latter. He'd had the gift all his life, the ability to know people and their motivations just by looking at them. He likened it to Emma's lie detector. The difference was, was that Hook's ability still worked when he was emotional.

"So, everyone feel a bit better about the travel arrangements?" Hook asked.

Charming and Snow nodded, both silently vowing, however, to never underestimate the pirate. He was devious and cunning they knew already, but now he was revealing his keen intelligence and observational skills that were beyond what they possessed. Oh yes, the Charmings were redefining their opinions and judgements of Hook.

They then proceeded to stock up on weapons. Snow grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows, a push dagger, and a hunting sword. Charming took a broad sword, as well as a dagger. Emma had a short sword, but she also took a bolo knife and, to her inner glee, brass knuckles. Hook took one of the brass knuckles as well, and he took a set of throwing knives (_interesting,_ Emma observed), a long dagger, and a cutlass.

Now they were ready for a fight.

As they made to leave, David put a hand on Hook's shoulder, pulling the pirate back.

"Emma, go on ahead." Snow said. "David and I need to have a word with Hook."

Emma hesitated. She sent a look to Hook, _you think you can handle them?_

A smirk and slight tilt of his head told her, _Aye love, no need to fret_.

_Who says I was?_ Emma's smirk seemed to say.

"Okay." Emma told her parents, "But remember that we do _need _him."

With that, the fair haired princess left the would be king and queen with the dashing pirate.

"Let me guess," Hook began, "this is the obligatory "if-you-hurt-our-daughter-or-if-anything-anything- at-all-happens-to-her-you-will-regret-the-day-you- were-ever-born" speech."

"That's only part of it Hook." Charming glared. His stance of arms across his chest and feet planted firmly on the ground was supposed to inspire intimidation.

Snow's hands were on her hips, and her glare was just as fierce as she continued, "You know that you and Emma have a connection. Don't deny it." Snow's words kept Hook's tongue at bay, "But she doesn't see it, she's too stubborn," Hook's snort clearly, sarcastically implied that it was obvious where Emma's stubbornness came from.

Ignoring it, Charming spoke up, "The point is, Hook, that Emma is used to doing things alone, but she seems more open with you. And as much as we hate it, she doesn't fully trust us. You're different. We don't know why, but we don't like it."

"We don't trust you." Snow said, "And we don't want Emma hurt. So please, tread carefully with her heart, because when she gives it, she'll give all of it, and it's something to protect and cherish. Don't break her anymore than she's already been broken."

Hook considered their words. All of what they said, he'd already guessed. _Well Jones_, Hook thought, _might as well be honest_.

"Charming, Snow," Hook began, "whether you believe it or not, Emma and I are two people cut from the same cloth. We have a lot more in common than you know, so trust that I would never hurt her, because I know what it's like to be hurt and to have life constantly knocking you down. I chose her, so please, trust that I will put her well being and safety, as well as Henry's, above my own. And trust in me, that if she ever gets lost or loses her way, I will find her. I will always find her."

It was that last phrase Hook spoke that threw the Charmings.

Snow and Charming shared a look that definitely said they were surprised and worried.

Hook, for his part, had no idea why his words coaxed such a reaction. Wasn't that what they wanted to hear?

After a moment of silent conversation between husband and wife, Snow turned to Hook, as if seeing him with new eyes, "We're going to trust you, Hook. Don't waste it."

With that, the royal lady walked past the pirate and left the room.

Charming simply gave Hook a nod of consent before he followed his wife.

Hook sighed, "I hope I don't."


	2. Chapter 2: Journey

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon a Time belongs to Adam and Eddy. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. Also, I don't own The Princess Bride, that belongs to William Goldman.**

Chapter 2: Journey

Hook and Emma jumped out of the boat and trekked through the shallow water. The boat, steered by Charming and Rumple, then turned and headed in the direction of Crocodile Creek; their passage up the mountain.

Regina and Snow had already been dropped off at the edge of the Neverwood to begin their part in the journey.

"So did my parents threaten you within an inch of your life, if something happens to me?" Emma asked.

Hook smirked at her, "Essentially."

Emma chuckled. She figured as much. "What's first?" She asked glancing at the piece of map in his hand.

"First, we need to head to the tribe." Hook said. "See if they'll help. Still, that's some days away."

"How long do you think?"

"Long enough that there's no point in rushing." Hook told her. That told Emma that he had definitely heard the impatience in her tone. They hit the edge of the jungle then.

Hook caught her arm.

"Look, Emma," he began, "I know that you want to get Henry back, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

_Trust_, the word had an image of an arrogant, infuriating pirate standing a top a beanstalk flash through her head. Her stomach clenched as another image of the same pirate, hurt and angry and chained, yelled after her accompanied the first.

"I'll help you get your boy back." Hook kept on, either not noticing the guilt that sprung up in her eyes or unwilling to acknowledge it, "I promise. But patience and caution are survival tactics on this island, so please, promise me you'll keep that in mind."

When their eyes met, there was an intensity in his forget-me-not blues that had Emma's defenses on red alert.

"I'll..." Emma swallowed. "I'll do that."

Hook nodded. He then turned away pulling out his cutlass and began to cut through the jungle.

Emma paused, steeling herself, before she followed.

She was trying to ignore the voice in her head that was telling her that pairing up with Hook may have been a bad idea after all.

* * *

Snow and Regina had found a couple of animal traps and navigated through a steep terrain, and still what seemed like hours later, they had seen no sign of life. Whatsoever, save for the twittering of birds and the buzzing of tiny, annoying insects.

"This is not working." Regina growled. "We shouldn't be scouting and taking our time. We _need_ to find Henry now."

Snow sighed, having heard one variation or another of this statement since they entered the forest, "Regina, please, don't start."

Regina glared, damn near murderously, at Snow. "You know, I could just leave you here to fend for yourself. I could use my magic and get Henry and then take him home."

"Then why don't you?" Snow snapped, exasperated. "Emma and Hook aren't here to stop you. It's just little old me, and frankly, I've done fine on my own before, I can do it again."

"Fine." Regina said.

"Whatever Regina." Snow shook her head. The princess walked away, despite Hook's earlier warning as they left the ship _do not be alone on the island, it is too dangerous. No one can survive alone._

Regina held her arms around herself protectively. If Snow said she could do fine on her own, then Regina knew she could too. Still, it was growing dark, and Hook had warned them not to be alone, and especially at night when the Lost Ones would be about.

"Dammit." Regina cursed. She followed Snow, slightly running to catch up.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

Hook was wary of starting a fire, but it was dark and cold. Neverland was an unforgiving land, and the weather tended to reflect that.

So they found a small clearing, covered by a lot of foliage that would hopefully hide the light from their fire, and set up camp for the night.

Emma was warming herself by the fire, when Hook broke through the clearing. He had gone hunting for food, and he didn't disappoint. He handed her a couple of red baseball sized fruits.

"These are safe to eat." He told her. "A bit on the sweet side, but good." He smiled, it was a bit cheeky and pleased.

Emma simply shook her head. She bit into the fruit and bit back the moan that threatened to burst out. After having not eaten much today, the fruit was more than amazing. It was a bit sweet, just as Hook warned, but it was also succulent and had a tang to it that reminded her of oranges.

Hook chuckled. He'd obviously been gaging her reaction.

"Shut up." She smirked at him. She finished both fruits rather quickly and she was surprised to find that they were quite filling.

Hook passed her his water pouch. She took a few sips.

It was an amicable silence, and it surprised her when she realized just how comfortable she was with him. It felt like they were two friends camping rather than reluctant allies braving a deadly island in search for her son.

But who was the reluctant one?

"You know, we could talk to fill the time." Hook broke the silence. He was wearing that sly little smirk that she wanted to slap off of his face. Or at least, that's what she told herself.

She suddenly felt like she was back in the Enchanted Forrest climbing up a beanstalk.

"Yes, I'm sure talking is just what you want from me." Emma snorted. She meant it as a joke, but his face darkened instantly. Not a threatening dark look, but one that held an old sadness.

"I am more than a flirt you know."

With his words, Emma felt her heart ache with guilt. He was more than a flirt, and he had proved it before.

"I'm sorry Hook." Emma replied. "This entire situation is just...too surreal. I mean, I'm in Neverland, with freaking Captain Hook. It's a lot to take in."

"Aye, that it is." Hook nodded.

They sat for a few moments in silence, before Hook spoke again, "Swan," Hook looked at her with a completely serious, and somewhat hopeful if she wasn't mistaken, look. "Please, call me Killian."

Emma started. She stared at him, his face full of sincerity, the same sincerity that he almost always had around her, whether it was the beanstalk or the hospital back in Storybrooke or his ship, and she knew she couldn't deny that wish.

"Killian." Emma smiled.

"Rolls right off of the tongue, doesn't it?" Killian joked.

Emma chuckled. She lightly punched his arm. "All right Killian, you wanted to talk, what about?"

"Anything really." Killian shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

Emma thought about it, and her thoughts turned to a dangerous topic. Him. Not Captain Hook, but Killian Jones. Her curiosities about him, about his past. Why he came back for her...to Storybrooke.

But that topic was dangerous. And it would lead to a conversation Emma was sure that neither of them were quite ready for, and Emma really didn't want to shred apart the tentative friendship that he seemed so keen on having with her.

So, taking the coward's way out, and Emma was readily admitting to herself, and herself alone, that she was being cowardly, so she picked a topic that he'd enjoy talking about and that she was sure she'd enjoy hearing. "How did you become a pirate?"

His eyes lit up at the question.

"Oh Swan, you shouldn't have asked that." Killian chuckled. He leaned his back against a tree and began his tale. "I was a lad of about fifteen. I had been working in a port with fishermen. A pirate ship docked one day, which wasn't in itself unusual, but the captain himself was. He was dressed in all black and for some odd reason he wore a black mask. Honestly, who wears a bloody mask?"

Something about the pirate Killian described seemed familiar to Emma. A masked pirate in all black attire? Where had she heard that before?

"I was intrigued." Killian continued. "When the captain and the crew were off at the tavern, I snuck aboard their ship. I played around at the helm a bit, imaging a life at sea just like my..." Killian stopped short. He was so caught up in his story that he almost revealed something too personal.

Emma didn't know if she was hurt or relieved that he caught himself before he slipped.

"Like I always dreamed of as a child. Traveling the seas, encountering new lands, discovering treasure, meeting new people. It was something I longed for. So there I was, a boy with a dream, sneaking aboard a pirate ship. I went below deck curious to see how pirates lived. I was so entranced by the ship and my fantasy of it being mine that I hadn't realized that I wasn't alone. I was knocked out from behind."

Emma tried not to let her concern show, but a small gasp of worry escaped her lips.

The amused light in Killian's eyes told her he had noticed.

"I woke up later with a throbbing head and the masked captain at my bedside. He didn't look pleased. He asked what I was doing aboard his ship and I made a smart remark about hitting defenseless children. The captain countered with the fact that defenseless children make the best guise for master thieves. I conceded his point. I was a thief by technicality. But he didn't know that. And in all honesty, when I first boarded the ship I had no intention of stealing."

"And after you boarded?" Emma asked amused.

Killian laughed. A real, genuine, happily amused laugh. It was the first time she ever heard Killian make such a sound. Emma mentally grumbled how such a laugh, just like Killian's dashing looks (though Emma was certain that she would deny such a truth until her dying day), should be illegal.

Despite her thought, Emma was more wary of the fact that she enjoyed hearing that laugh and even more so that she wanted to hear it again.

"Well, I was an orphan not a saint." Killian smiled. The smile died quickly though upon realizing that he had revealed a personal truth that earlier he'd so keenly avoided. And just like that the atmosphere changed into an awkward, vulnerable silence.

Emma's thoughts skirted on another dangerous topic: the beanstalk and Manhattan. Killian just confirmed the suspicion that had been haunting her since she abandoned him a top the beanstalk. He had been too angry and too hurt to have not experienced such desertion before. In Manhattan, he looked the same, hurt and angry, but the difference was that in Manhattan he seemed resigned to his fate.

With that truth confirmed, it was in Emma's hands now. She was the one with the weapon over him, and he was the one vulnerable. She could pick and prod like he had done as they had climbed the beanstalk...but she wasn't vulnerable on the beanstalk. Her walls were high and steady. But here Killian was, sitting next to her, blue eyes downcast. He was vulnerable, and it was an odd look on him. And Emma, Emma had been taken advantage of before, and she couldn't will herself to do so to someone else.

So she reached out, and grasped his hook with her hand, "So tell me, what did this fearsome pirate captain do to our dear St. Killian when he denied his thievery?"

Killian looked at her. His eyes mixed confusion and scrutiny together as he studied her. It wasn't long before understanding and gratefulness shone through.

Emma took it back. His laugh and looks were nothing compared to the smile that graced his face. It was genuine, and boyish, and happy. And it made Emma's heart flutter and clench all at once, because, like her, his smiles were all too rare.

"Well, I never said I denied thievery." Killian smirked. "I simply agreed with the captain's assessment that the guise of innocence was merely the best tool for deception."

Emma laughed. She couldn't stop it. And when he looked at her like he'd just received the greatest Christmas gift ever, she couldn't regret laughing so freely around him.

"The captain," Killian continued, "gave me a choice, walk the plank or become the knave. A servant boy. Well, I valued my life even back then. So I chose the lesser of two evils. Besides, becoming a knave meant that I was going to be living on the ship. A life at sea, like I wanted." He looked wistful, before continuing. "The captain didn't make my life easy, and he didn't let the crew allow me any slack. For five years the captain made me clean up after them and cook for them. But he was also kinder than most thought. He taught me how to sail, taught me everything about ships, about how to be a captain. He taught me sword fighting. And oh, was he a master with a blade. Formidable really. He allowed me to read his books as well, allowed me to accompany him when we docked. It was a great life, and cleaning and cooking as I learned early on, was my way of contributing to the crew. As I got older, I was allowed more formal duties as a shipmate, and I was less a servant. When I reached twenty, the captain asked me to talk with him, privately. We sat beside the fire in his cabin, a bottle of rum between us. He asked me if I would like to know the story of how he became a pirate, of why he wore his mask. Of course, I wanted to know. I had been asking him such for years and he simply said, "Someday Killian, I may tell you, but not this day." Now, I was finally going to get answers. So he told me, his story, of how he was with a clever man and a slight dimwit of a wrestler, when he was on his quest for revenge."

Emma felt another tinge of familiarity. She bit her lip, thinking of what a masked pirate had to do with those other two men. And a quest for revenge?

"The clever man, I forget his name," Killian said. "He devised a plan to kidnap a princess, and my captain and the wrestler were to help him. They were successful, but a man, a pirate in all black attire with a mask, was following them. I asked my captain if he'd stolen the man's costume or something. The captain laughed and told me to let him finish the story, and then I would know."

But Emma already knew the story. Or, she suspected she did. _The Princess Bride_ had been her favorite story growing up, well favorite next to _The Hobbit_ and, quite ironically now, _Peter Pan_. And Killian's story was sounding oh so close to that of Inigo Montoya's part in the story.

"So my captain told me of how he was tasked with disposing of the masked man." Killian told her, "They had a fierce duel, in which both learned that they were both quite the swordsmen, and my captain lost. However, the masked man spared his life."

"Wait, hold on a minute." Emma interrupted. She was trying her best to sound skeptical and not like the excited little fangirl that was trying to break through. "Are you telling me that your captain, was the Dread Pirate Roberts, a.k.a. Inigo Montoya?"

Killian's brows shot up in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Um, well in my world, it's a story." Emma said. "It's Westley and Buttercup's story, _The Princess Bride._ Westley was the Dread Pirate Roberts, but he wasn't the first one. And, apparently not the last."

"Yes." Killian smiled. "He wasn't the last. My captain, the Dread Pirate Roberts that I knew, was indeed Inigo Montoya. Inigo told me about his part in helping Westley and Buttercup reunite, and he told me that Westley taught him how to be a pirate before retiring the Dread Pirate Roberts mantle and passing it on to Inigo. Inigo told me that he thought his time to retire was soon upon him. He wanted to pass the mantle to me."

Emma's jaw dropped. "No way!" She shook her head. "You were given the chance to be _the_ Dread Pirate Roberts?"

"I was." Killian nodded. "And I was truly grateful for the offer, but I couldn't take it. I told him, I loved being a part of his crew and being a pirate, but I wanted to make my own legend, by my own name. I wanted something that was mine, and mine alone."

A fierce wave of empathy shot in her veins. She knew what it was like to desire to have something that was all yours. It was a need that no orphan could ever quell. Even now, with her son and her parents, and a whole town full of people depending on her, Emma still felt like the orphan left on the side of the road.

"So I left the crew with Inigo's blessings." Killian said. "I got me own ship and me own crew. And as it stands," Killian's tone and expression grew dark, "I did become a legend, I became Captain Hook, the villain." But then the darkness in Killian disappeared when he looked at her, "So, you heard the story before?"

"It was one of my favorites growing up." Emma told him. "A lost princess and a dashing pirate battling overwhelming odds in a strange land. It was the perfect fairytale."

"Yes," Killian's look took on something serious. "A lost princess and a dashing pirate battling overwhelming odds in a strange land. Truly something that only happens in fairytales."

Emma felt her fortress arm itself, she heard the warning sirens in her head, the flashing red lights that told her stop.

Because Captain Hook was dangerous. He was ruthless, cunning, charming, intelligent. He was a pirate. A cursed man that thirsted for revenge and only looked out for himself. But Captain Hook, that was someone Emma could handle.

It was Killian Jones, the orphan, the pirate, and simply the man, that terrified her. It was Killian Jones who had told her his story, who had repeated her words, who was telling her that this was a fairytale whether the two of them liked it or not. Yes, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows, but the best stories usually aren't.

The best stories are real. And this was real.

Killian was real.

And Emma was scared of that. Of the implications of her words. So Emma did what she did best, and she erected her walls and turned away from his piercing gaze.

He sighed, "You should get some sleep, love. I'll take first watch."

Emma simply nodded and laid down.

Thoughts of Killian the man haunting her into a restless sleep.

* * *

Rumple and Charming made their way back to Crocodile Creek. They had been trekking the southeastern parts of the mountains for the past few days. They found absolutely nothing. Nothing.

No Henry.

No Greg or Tamara.

No Lost Ones.

Not even Regina or Snow.

So that left the only option of continuing their journey.

"So," David began, "how do you think the others are fairing?" It was hard to make conversation amongst themselves. Outside of figuring out what they were going to do next, or where they were going to camp for the night, Rumple and Charming didn't have much to talk about.

Still, Charming figured that the man was Henry's grandfather, no matter how much he didn't like it (David was Henry's grandfather first), and so civility was the best option.

"I expect about the same." Rumple surprised Charming by answering without sarcasm.

Granted the wizard had been mostly silent the past fews days, but what little David got out of him had been accompanied by either condensation or sass.

David really looked at Gold then. The man was obviously tired from their hiking, but there was something else.

_Baelfire_, he realized.

Gold was still in mourning over the loss of his son.

Charming mentally smacked himself for not seeing it before.

"I'm sorry." David said. "I've been so focused on and worried about my family. I forgot about Baelfire. I am sorry for your loss."

Gold turned to Charming, ready to spout some caustic comment, but the look of sincerity on the prince's face stopped him. "Thank you."

They let a somewhat friendly silence rule the next few minutes.

When they reached Crocodile Creek, Rumple took out a miniaturized boat. Just as he prepared to enlarge it, sounds of a struggle reached their ears.

The men glanced up the creek to see a mermaid trying to drown...a woman?

Charming ran off to help before Gold could convince him otherwise.

"Heroes and their savior complexes." Rumple muttered. He followed David, watching the prince draw his sword and run into the water. "He does remember that Hook said mermaids drown people, right?"

Charming managed to swing at the mermaid, who looked vicious when she saw the interruption. Baring her teeth, she lunged for David. David dodged, just barely, and swung his sword. He missed.

Hook had warned that mermaids were fast.

The mermaid whipped back around and made for Charming.

Rumple rolled his eyes and shot a blast of magic at the half-fish. She screeched and hurried away.

Charming moved to help the other woman. However, she scooted away, fear in her blue eyes, red hair clinging to her neck and shoulders.

Rumple started. He recognized the girl. _Oh what fun this will be._ He shook his head.

"It's okay," Charming reassured. "We're not going to hurt you."

"I'd be more worried about her hurting us." Rumple said.

The girl's eyes widened. "You!" She exclaimed. She launched herself at Rumple, but Charming grabbed her around the middle. A very scaly middle.

David looked down to see that this woman was definitely not just a woman.

"You're a mermaid?" David asked. "Then why was the other one trying to hurt you?"

"Let me go." She told Charming. She glared at Rumple, "You bastard. I could kill you."

"Whoa, hold on." Charming held her tighter. "What did you do to her?" He asked Rumple.

Rumple shrugged.

The red-headed mermaid struggled harder, but Charming was a siren and a dragon slayer. He could handle a mermaid.

"Hey, calm down." Charming said.

The mermaid glared at him, "Would you calm down when your face to face with the man who ruined your life?"

"Considering he has messed in my life and the lives of all of my loved ones, then yes." Charming said calmly. It was true, Rumple had created the curse and he had mentored both Cora and Regina, and he made sure that the curse would work and that a savior would be born to break the curse, all in order to find his son.

"Well then, aren't you a saint." The mermaid growled.

Rumple snickered. The mermaid wasn't far from the truth.

"Listen, please," Charming implored. "My grandson, Henry, he's lost on this island. And I need Rumplestiltskin's help to find him. I know this is hard, but I am begging you, whatever was in your past in regards to him, please let it go. My grandson's life may depend on it."

While Rumple wouldn't deny that he'd be useful to Charming and the others on this endeavor, he certainly wouldn't place bets like that. But then, Rumple recognized manipulation, even unintentional manipulation because the Charmings were too good to see where their talents lay, and it seemed to be working.

The mermaid calmed considerably.

"Your grandson?" She asked. "Looks about ten, red striped scarf, blue coat. Accompanied by a bitch and a dimwit?"

"You've seen them?" Charming asked.

"Maybe." She said. She wasn't being coy. Her expression was dead serious.

"Something you want in return, dearie?" Rumple asked. He knew desperation when he saw it.

Charming glanced at him, before looking back at the mermaid. "If you help us, I'll make sure that whatever it is you want, you'll get it."

"I wouldn't be so keen to make deals, if I were you dearie." Rumple warned.

David gave him an "are-you-serious" look, "That's funny coming from you." He turned to the mermaid, "What do you want?"

"I want to go home." The mermaid said.

"Isn't this your home?" Charming asked.

"No." The mermaid disagreed. "You asked why that mermaid was trying to hurt me? It's because I'm not a Neverland mermaid. I'm from the Enchanted Forrest."

"How did you end up here?" Charming asked.

"How does anyone lose their happy ending?" The mermaid asked. "The Evil Queen's curse. I was human and living happily with my true love, and then the curse struck and I found myself here, amongst mermaid kind once more."

Charming didn't know what to say to that. And he definitely didn't know whether telling this mermaid that the Evil Queen was in Neverland and the curse was broken was a good idea.

"You help me get home." The mermaid began, "You help me reunite with my Eric, and I will help you find your grandson."

Charming sighed, "I don't know if I can get you back to the Enchanted Forrest. We were all cursed to a land without magic, and we were stuck there. But your Eric, maybe he's there too, maybe he was cursed with us."

"Do you think so?" The mermaid asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." Charming told her. "But it's a step closer to home than staying in this place."

The mermaid considered him. If it was one step closer to Eric...

"I'll help you." She told them. "Swear to me that when you leave I can come with you, and I will help you."

"I swear it." David stated.

Rumple sighed, "Wonderful. Just what we needed, a fish tailing us."

The mermaid and David glared.

"Not helping." David sighed.

Rumple ignored him and enlarged the boat before climbing in.

"I'm David by the way." Charming introduced as he too climbed in.

"Ariel." The mermaid smiled. "My name is Ariel."


	3. Chapter 3: Sincerity

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon a Time belongs to Adam and Eddy. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. Truly, it's tragic.**

Chapter 3: Sincerity

Neal woke up with a start.

_Emma!_ Was his first thought. His second was spent on wondering where the hell he was.

"He's awake." He heard a woman's voice. It wasn't one he was familiar with.

He made to sit up, but a red headed woman came into view and pushed him back down.

"You need to rest." The woman said.

Another woman, this one asian, came to stand beside the redhead.

"No." Neal protested. "No, I have to get back." He tried to sit up again. This time the woman let him.

"Aurora's right." The asian woman said. "You need to rest."

Neal shook his head, "No, I need to leave. I have to get back."

"Back where?" Aurora asked.

Neal winced as he moved off of the bed, "Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?" Mulan questioned. She turned to Aurora, "That's where Emma and Mary Margaret were from."

"Emma?" Neal asked. "You know Emma?"

"Yes." Mulan said. "She and Mary Margaret were trapped here. We helped them return to Storybrooke."

"Can you help me?"

"We don't know." Aurora told him. "Last time, it was Cora who managed to open the portal. The items she used were for one time only."

"And as there are no longer any giants," Mulan continued, "there are no more magic beans."

"There has to be someway." Neal said. "My father's castle, I need to get there. If anyone had magical items lying around it would be him."

"Your father?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah." Neal hesitated. "The Dark One."

Mulan and Aurora shared a look, uncertain if they could trust him, because who could trust someone associated with the Dark One? But, he knew Emma, or he claimed to, and though Mulan felt suspicious of the man's motivation, he did seem pretty desperate to return to Emma.

"Very well." Mulan said. "I will help you find your father's castle. Then I will help you find your way home."

"Mulan, are you sure?" Aurora questioned, concern in her gaze.

"Yes."

"Thank you." Neal nodded.

Mulan, still suspicious, gave a simple nod in return. "We need to pack some provisions for the trip. Then we will be on our way."

Neal gave her another grateful nod. He couldn't help but feel relieved. He was one step closer to returning to Emma and Henry.

* * *

Emma and Hook were a few hours walk from the Picanniny tribe's land. At least, according to Hook. She refused to call him Killian again, because they were getting to close, and she refused to fall in love again.

_Was it even really love with Neal?_ She wondered. She was letting Hook lead, allowing herself to get lost in her thoughts, as dangerous as that may be considering that, in Neverland, danger could be around any corner.

_You were young and naive._ She told herself. _He was older, god, twenty-four. You should've known better than to get involved with him._

_But he was the first person who felt like...home?_

_You don't even know what home feels like._

_But I did love him. We had Henry._

_You can have sex and not be in love._

_True, but we were planning on running away together._

_Yeah, after you begged him to stay. He was always planning to leave you. August just gave him another reason to. And remember what he told you, that had he known who you were, he would've never gone near you._

Emma sighed. Her rational, sheriff side, the one jaded by Neal and her former foster families was winning the argument that her young, innocent, believing inner seventeen year old was futilely creating.

"You know, I can hear your mind wandering off." Hook commented. "It's best to remain alert in Neverland."

Emma scowled, "I am alert."

Hook paused and looked back at her, eyebrow raised and smirk in place. "If you were, you'd be asking me questions about how to deal with the tribe and how to ally with them. You're thinking about me, aren't you?"

_How does he do that?_ Emma thought.

"What makes you think that?"

Hook simply gave her a look that said _I know you, so don't even try to deny it._

Emma rolled her eyes, "I wasn't thinking about you." She moved to walk past him, "Let's get going."

As she walked past him, he hooked his hook in her belt loop and pulled her back. He pushed her back against a tree, and got into her personal space, trapping her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She growled.

Hook glared, "Is this how it'll be the entire time? Mhm? Me opening up to you and you pushing me away?"

Emma turned her head, but his hand came up to grasp her chin. He made her look at him.

_Don't you dare deny it_, his eyes said.

She jerked her chin away and met his eyes defiantly.

"Our mission is Henry." Emma told him. "We have to focus on getting him back. Nothing else matters."

He stared at her a moment longer before he stepped away, "You know, those walls of yours, they'll only keep you safe, they won't make you happy."

"And _you_ care about my happiness?" Emma scoffed.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He said. "I have no reason to be. But I am, because of _you_."

Emma became uncomfortable with that bit of information. It was true though. Yes, he had no reason to be here. It was just hard to see that he was here because of _her_, because he wanted to be here _for her_. No one, not even Neal, had ever done that before.

Seeing her walls still firmly in place, and her little lost look at his confession, Killian sighed. "Emma, look, I..." He was cut off by a whooshing sound. An arrow landed in the bark next to Emma's ear.

Killian lunged forward and grabbed her arm. He pulled her away from the tree, and drew his sword. After a delayed reaction, Emma pulled her sword too, but as she did someone jumped her. Killian moved to attack the ambusher. However, something hard hit his head and he dropped to the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was Emma lying next to him, her worried green eyes staring at him.

* * *

Regina and Snow sat by their fire in silence. Snow had found a couple of rabbits and proceeded to kill them, skin them, and cook them.

While Regina was disgusted that the princess had these skills, the rabbits were food and she was starving.

"Where'd you learn to hunt?" Regina asked snidely.

Mary Margaret glanced at her, curious as to why Regina would want to make conversation, but she answered anyway. "When I was a fugitive, I lived in the woods mostly. I had to learn how to survive, so I did."

Silence fell between them again.

"You know, I never really hated you." Mary Margaret said.

Regina quirked a brow, "Oh no? You ruined my life and tried to have me executed."

Mary Margaret closed her eyes, willing herself to keep her anger in check. "Once, and I let you go. As for ruining your life, I cannot tell you how sorry I am. How sorry I have always been. I was a little girl, and all I wanted was to have a mother again. I thought that you would be my mother, and I needed that. I let my mother die and the guilt nearly killed me, but then you came along and I hoped that you would be the person I could redeem myself with." Snow sighed. Those were words she had been holding on to for so long. Now they were tumbling out, and she didn't want to stop it. "I still feel so guilty for what happened to Daniel. And I do feel guilty for Cora. But I am not sorry for what I did to her. She killed my mother, she tried to trick me into using the candle to save my mother, but I couldn't. I couldn't save my own mother because I knew that she wouldn't want me to sacrifice someone else's life for her life. I knew that if she had found out, she would have never forgiven me."

Regina was taken aback. She knew what Cora had done to Eva, but she never knew that it was Snow White who could've saved them all the heartbreak. Thinking that, Regina's anger flared, and she wanted to snap at Snow, but the other woman didn't notice and continued with her confession.

"Cora just did so many horrible things." Snow said. "She killed my mother and Daniel, she manipulated the both of us, she killed so many other innocent people, she tried to hurt my family, and I just couldn't take it anymore. After warring with you for so long, you wore me down and when Cora returned I didn't have the spirit to fight her. Then, she tried to become the Dark One and I could not let that happen. Not just for my family's sake, but for all of the innocent people who would suffer her wrath. So I did what I did, and I have to live with that for the rest of my life." Mary Margaret was crying by now. Tears covered her flushed cheeks, and she had to choke back a sob in order to continue talking. "And...and I know that I am a terrible person for it, but all I wanted was for my family, for everyone, to be safe. All I ever wanted was for you to be my mother, because I love you Regina. I really do, even after everything you've done, because you are the closest thing to a mother that I have left and whether you want it to be so or not, we are still family. Even more so with Henry in our lives. So please, for the sake of everyone else, for Henry, can we please just let the past go and stop fighting, please?"

Regina swallowed. Snow's confession hit her hard. She hadn't known that Snow had carried all of this with her all these years. Remembering all those years ago, when she had been disguised as a peasant and Snow had saved her life, and how they had bonded and almost became a family again, Regina couldn't help but feel a pain deep in her heart. Pain and regret. She had been holding on to her anger for so long, it was all that she ended up having in the end, it had totally consumed her. After everything, here was Snow, a girl who Regina once adored, telling Regina that she had never hated her. Saying that, even after all the bad, they could start over and be a family again.

It was something Regina wanted, despite the fact that she would deny it, and in all honesty, she knew that Snow wasn't truly responsible for Daniel's death. But Cora was her mother, and Cora was so powerful, and manipulative, and terrifying, and abusive that Regina could never stand up to her. Cora, even now, had power over Regina. And that was why Regina didn't confess her true feelings to the princess, who was basically begging for forgiveness.

Instead, Regina scoffed. "You think that after all of these years, that I would fall for that sob story?" Regina watched the hurt in Snow's eyes, but ignored it. "I don't care that you are sorry or guilty. You ruined my life, and that is something that I can never forgive. Please, you should've been stronger, you should've saved your mother when you could have. It would've saved everyone all of this heartbreak."

Neither said it, but they both knew that that was a lie. Cora was nothing, if not determined. She would've found other ways to ensure that Regina became queen no matter what.

Regina turned away and went to her sleeping pallet. She turned her back on Snow White, facing the darkness of the woods around them. She closed her eyes, but that didn't stop the tears from escaping.

Taking deep, shaky breaths, Snow moved over to her own pallet and cried silently until she fell asleep.

* * *

Henry was bored. His kidnappers thought that they were a threat, but really, they were pathetic.

They had been arguing about why the Home Office hadn't contacted them yet.

Honestly, Henry would've been better off traversing Neverland alone. Eventually his family would get here and find him. Or he would stumble upon them. Anything would be better than staying with Greg and Tamara.

He just had to wait for his opening to escape.

"I don't like it." Tamara said. "They should've contacted us by now. It's been days."

"They told us to wait here." Greg argued. "So we're waiting here."

Henry rolled his eyes. He really wished that they would hurry up and do something else. Having the same argument everyday was grating on Henry's nerves.

"Or you could, you know, find them." Henry remarked.

Greg and Tamara glared at him.

"Shut up kid." Tamara snapped.

Henry shrugged, "I'm just saying, you guys could actually be productive and, you know, not stand around here like two kids waiting for mommy to come pick them up."

Greg's jaw clenched, and he strode over to Henry. "Watch it kid. Or I will shoot you."

"No you won't." Henry said. "You need me alive."

"We need you alive." Greg agreed. "But that doesn't mean that we can't hurt you."

Henry cowed slightly. Greg had a point.

But he was Emma Swan's son, so he lifted his chin defiantly, and spoke, "My moms and my grandparents will come for me. And when they find me, and they _will find me_, you'll be sorry."

Tamara smirked cruelly, "They won't find you. They don't have any beans, how are they going to get here?"

She had a point. Hook had stolen the last bean. Henry had no idea how his family was coming, but he knew in his heart that they were. They always find each other, it was kind of their family's thing.

Turning his back on them, Henry fiddled with the ropes around his wrist.

Tamara and Greg continued talking, not noticing the boy trying to escape his bonds.

"They'll find me." Henry mumbled. "They _will_ find me."

* * *

Emma's head was killing her. Like hangover killing her. She tried to bite back a groan, but failed.

"Welcome back, love." Killian's voice came from her right.

Slowly, Emma opened her eyes. Her vision cleared and she met two clear blue eyes. "Where...where are we?" Emma closed her eyes again, trying to get her bearings.

"The Picanniny tribe's home." Killian said. "They were, um, a lot more welcoming the last time I was here."

Emma snorted, "Yeah, well, this was certainly some welcome." She cataloged her injuries. Other than her head, nothing else seemed to hurt. However, her hands were bound tightly behind her back, and her ankles were tied too. Glancing over at Killian, she noted that he seemed to be in the same position. They were in some teepee, and it was dark. It looked like it was nighttime outside.

"So, let me guess," Emma started, "they took our weapons?"

"Check."

"Including your hook?"

"Check."

"So we're defenseless?" Emma asked.

Killian shrugged, or tried to, "Not really. All we have to do is get loose, wait until it's late when everyone will be sleeping, steal back our weapons, and then run like hell."

"Sounds like a plan." Emma said. "But, let me ask, how's the getting loose part going? Because I can't even feel my wrists."

Killian shot her an annoyed look. "It's coming. Sort of." He then turned his attention to his bonds. "I still can't believe those bastards took my hook." He growled.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Like they're dumb enough to leave a weapon and means of escape on their prisoners."

Another annoyed look from Killian. A look which turned thoughtful.

"Hold on, lass," Killian started, "turn your back to me."

Curious, Emma did so. She sensed him crawl over to her. She then felt something pulling at her ropes.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

Killian huffed, "I'm gnawing at the ropes."

"With your teeth?" Emma questioned.

"No, with my undeniably gorgeous eyes."

Emma kicked back, successfully hitting some part of Killian, eliciting a grunt from the pirate. "Don't get snarky with me." She said.

Killian ignored her and returned to chewing at the ropes.

The silence between them allowed Emma to think. And thinking wasn't something that she was fond of lately, because thinking led to worrying about Henry and wondering if he was okay, or worse, it led to thoughts of Killian and her not so imaginary feelings for him.

But right now, her thoughts turned to Henry. He was somewhere on this island, with two people who could be doing anything to him. Anything could've happened to him. He could be hurt, or worse...

Emma pushed away that thought. She couldn't think like that. They would find Henry, and they would get back home. At least, she hoped that they could.

After some minutes of silence, Emma spoke, "Killian?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Will we ever get out of here?" She asked.

"Of course we will," Killian said. "We just have to get ourselves loose and then sneak out of here. Just like I planned."

"No, that's not what I mean." Emma didn't voice her fears, or worries, ever. She tended to keep things like that to herself. But it was different with Killian; she hated to admit it, but she needed his reassurance.

There was a pause.

"Em, love, look at me." Killian said.

Emma's heart fluttered at the new nickname. She tilted her head, finding Killian on his knees, hovering over her.

She met his "undeniably gorgeous" eyes as he called them, a fact that she couldn't deny.

"Em, I promise you," He began, "I will get Henry back for you and I will get you and your family home again. I promise."

Emma never put much into believing other people when they made promises. Her lie detector power always told her that most people were insincere with their promises. So she never asked for promises, knowing that promises were not as sacred to others as they were to her. Yet, here Killian was making a promise, without her requesting it of him, and Emma could see his sincerity.

She saw it in his eyes and she heard it in his voice.

She whispered, "Thank you."

Killian gave her a heart-stopping, genuine smile before he returned to trying to undo her bonds.

The teepee flap lifted, and someone entered the teepee.

Both Emma and Killian froze.

"Perhaps I should return another time." A woman chuckled.

Killian rolled onto his back. "Tiger Lily." He greeted bitingly.

"Wait, Tiger Lily?" Emma asked. Her tone was incredulous. Of course Tiger Lily was real, they were in freaking Neverland after all. She too rolled onto her back to get a look at the woman.

"That's Chief Tiger Lily." Tiger Lily said.

And she looked like the chief, that was a definite. She looked stately with her black hair braided a top her head, carrying herself like the royal she was.

"Good on you," Killian said. "Now, will you let us go?"

Tiger Lily clucked her tongue. "There's no need to be rude, Captain." She moved over to Emma and pulled out a dagger. As she cut the ropes binding Emma legs together, she spoke "You've heard of me, but let me properly introduce myself. Chief Tiger Lily, of the Picanniny Tribe of Neverland."

"Emma Swan." Emma told her. "Sheriff of Storybrooke, Maine."

"Sheriff?" Tiger Lily questioned, as she moved on to Emma's wrist bonds.

"A person who upholds laws." Killian answered automatically.

"Yet she is here with a pirate?" Tiger Lily sounded amused.

Killian huffed.

When Emma was loose, she sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"I do apologize for my tribesmen." Tiger Lily said. "We tend to be overly cautious. Neverland isn't the safest of places."

"It's fine." Emma stated.

"Yes, bloody brilliant." Killian grumbled. "Now can you please cut me loose?"

The chief tilted her head, an amused smirk across her face.

Killian didn't like that look one bit. He'd watched this girl grow up, he knew her as well as he knew himself. "Lily girl, please, don't leave a poor old pirate to suffer."

Tiger Lily chuckled, but she moved to his side and began to set him free. "My dear Captain, you know I can't say no to that pretty face."

Killian shot her an endearing grin.

Emma felt a surge of anger, her fist automatically clenching, and she suddenly felt a great dislike for the Indian chief.

When Killian was freed, he mimicked Emma's earlier movements, rubbing his sore wrists.

"Please, come out to campfire." Tiger Lily said as she stood. "It is almost time for dinner."

Killian stood too, "Brilliant, I'm starving." Killian followed Tiger Lily out of the teepee, but Emma stayed where she was.

She didn't feel like eating, despite her growling stomach. There was too much to worry about to eat.

Killian popped his head back in. "Come along, Swan." He smiled.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

He scrutinized her a moment, before he walked up to her.

"Em, I know you're worried." He said softly. "I know you think that there's more important things to do than to relax and eat, but you need your strength. Your boy needs you to keep yourself healthy. You can't just run on fumes."

She turned away from him, unwilling to admit his point.

He sighed and walked around to face her. Killian lifted his hand to her face and cupped her cheek, making her face him. "Please love, for me."

Emma stared at him a moment. Sincere blue eyes, concern etched in his brow, his little grin that was reassuring yet still tight with worry.

Dammit, Tiger Lily was right. His face was too pretty to say no to.

"All right." She sighed.

Killian smiled. He moved his hand to her's and dragged her out of the teepee.

Emma didn't stop the laugh that escaped her. Even though all she wanted to do was shelter her heart, she knew that her efforts were quickly becoming futile.

Her walls were falling, and it was Killian Jones who was determinedly knocking them down little by little.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon a Time belongs to Adam and Eddy. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Killian and Emma were giving me a lot of trouble, and feels. Ugh. But here it is finally. Hope you all enjoy. And I hope to post Chapter 5 soon, because there's quite the surprise ending that I'm really excited about revealing.**

Chapter 4: Lost

Henry was tired. They had walked for hours now, and it was getting too dark to travel anymore.

Greg and Tamara had finally decided to move from their camp and go search for the Home Office themselves. That led them from their spot, along the river that they had popped out of, to traversing the mountains.

Henry, personally, thought that they were idiots. They didn't even know who it was that they were working for. What kind of villains didn't know who their evil mastermind of a boss was? They were nothing more than mindless pawns.

And they argued over everything. They were, like, the worst married couple ever. And to think that Tamara was almost his step-mother.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Greg asked.

"Do I look like I have a compass?" Tamara said.

Greg's jaw clenched. "Whatever. Let's go this way."

An ominous wind blew.

Henry paused, his instincts telling him something bad was about to happen. He needed to run.

The wind picked up.

Greg and Tamara looked around, as though there was a storm coming. They wondered if they should start seeking shelter.

Henry looked to the sky. He could see nothing but stars, but then he caught sight of something. It was pitch black, with glowing white eyes, and it was moving fast towards them.

Greg and Tamara hadn't noticed it. They weren't paying any attention to Henry.

This was his chance. Slowly, and quietly, Henry ducked behind a tree. He got down onto his stomach and crawled into some bushes to hide.

He couldn't see anything from his vantage point, but he heard it.

"What the hell?" Tamara shouted.

Greg screamed and Henry heard a thump.

Gun shots rang out, probably from Tamara's gun, and then she screamed too. Henry heard another thump, and something else clattering to the ground.

It became eerily quiet.

Something was still there though.

Henry could feel it.

He didn't move, he kept his breathing quiet, and he waited.

_Please, please,_ Henry thought, _please, let my family find me. Let my moms find me. Please, I just want to go home._

* * *

Hook hid his smirk as he watched Emma eye the food warily. This wasn't what she was used to, but it was good and warm at least.

Tiger Lily had led them one of the smaller campfires that littered the camp. Most likely so that the three of them could talk privately.

"So," Tiger Lily turned her eyes on him the second she sat down, "I'd never thought you would return. You hate this place more than you hate the Dark One."

Hook glared. He wished she hadn't said that. That wasn't a fact that he wanted Emma to know. His eyes flickered to her, and he saw her looking at him. Curiosity, concern, and was that pity? No, it was empathy.

"Never you mind that." Hook admonished.

Tiger Lily's amusement surprised Emma. She expected the Chief, who in the _Peter Pan _story that Emma grew up with was kidnapped by Captain Hook, to have taken some offense. Obviously, the relationship between Tiger Lily and Hook was another thing that Barrie got wrong.

Hook smiled at her, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

That irrational anger hit Emma once again. _Just what are they to each other?_

"We're here for my son." Emma cut in. Her tone sounded a bit harsh, and she inwardly winced. She didn't want to seem like the jealous new girlfri...that thought stopped dead.

_Jealous? Jealous? Of Tiger Lily?_ Emma shook herself. _No, not jealous, nope. No feelings for Kill..._**_Hook_**_ whatsoever. _

Hook quirked a brow at her tone. Tiger Lily simply seemed curious. But neither of them called her on it.

"You're son?" Tiger Lily asked.

"Aye." Hook said. "Henry. He was kidnapped by a man and a woman, by the names of Greg and Tamara."

Tiger Lily shook her head. "Those names mean nothing to me. If my tribe had come across them, they would've received the same treatment that you two had."

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. She then described Henry in full detail. What he looked like, what he was wearing, etc. She kept Greg and Tamara's description lighter, mostly because, in all honesty, Emma didn't care about them. She just wanted her son back.

"I'm sorry." Tiger Lily said. And she was truly sincere about it too. "If they are on the island, then they haven't been here. The island is quite large, there is a vast amount of ground to cover."

Emma let out a disappointed sigh.

Before he could stop himself, Hook inched closer. He tapped the underside of her chin lightly with his hook. "Don't fret Swan, we'll find him." He gave her an encouraging smile.

She gave him a small one in return.

Neither really noticed Tiger Lily intently observing them.

Emma then asked if the tribe would help them and ally against Pan. Tiger Lily, reluctantly, told her that siding against Pan was not a risk that Tiger Lily could take, for the sake of her tribe, despite the fact that, if it were just her that she had to worry about, she would help. For tonight though, Killian and Emma were welcome, and in the morning the tribe would provide the pair with provisions for their journey.

Emma understood, but she couldn't stop the disappointment from blooming in her chest.

Once they finished eating, Tiger Lily told Emma to make herself at home, before she pulled Hook away.

On top of the disappointment, and the doubt that they'd ever find Henry, jealousy reared it's head again. Tiger Lily and Hook were still in sight, but Emma couldn't stand it.

She stood and returned to the tent she and Killian were previously held captive in.

* * *

"You could be more subtle, Lily girl." Hook chuckled. "Why the need to talk privately anyway?"

Tiger Lily didn't answer right away. Instead, she studied him.

He fidgeted.

Lily only ever acted like this when she was trying to figure him out, trying to see past Hook and straight to Killian.

"I'd never thought I'd see it." Lily smiled softly.

"See what?" Killian asked.

"You've spent so many years trying to be Hook." Lily said. "So focused on your revenge, or fighting Pan...and now."

Killian growled, "And now what?"

Tiger Lily just kept smiling wider, "You don't even realize it do you?"

"Lily girl, I love you, but child you're trying my patience." Killian sighed.

She laughed. Not at him, but at whatever he was so oblivious to, yet it still flustered him. As though he had made some sort of blunder.

"Don't worry Killy." Lily chuckled. "You'll know soon enough." She raised herself on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek before she turned away. As Chief, she had other matters to attend to.

Killian had no idea of what to make of that conversation.

Shaking his head, he made to return to the fire where he believed Emma to still be. Upon not seeing her, he felt panic stricken, his thoughts immediately going to the bad. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw movement from their tent.

He walked over, and entered the tent to see Emma sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. Wordlessly, he sat next to her and, after a second's hesitation, wrapped his left arm around her.

"I'm sorry, love." He said. "I had hoped that the tribe could help..."

"I know." Emma nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Still, Killian saw it in her eyes. The worry, the doubt, the fear...

He lifted his good hand to her chin, and gently turned her face to him.

"Emma, I am a man of my word." Killian told her. "The promises I made to you earlier, I will keep them. Even if it means my life, I will keep your family safe."

Emma saw how honest he was. How _earnest _he was. It startled her, really. This man, who owed nothing to her family, this man who barely even knew most of them, with at least half of them having threatened him in some way in the past, was willing to die for them.

They stared at each other. Her reading him; him letting his walls down so that she could. Emma wanted to kiss him then. She wouldn't lie and say she hadn't thought about it before. Ever since they "saved" him back in the Enchanted Forest, there were moments that Emma found herself wondering about him, what kissing him felt like, what being in his arms (properly and not because of a tripwire) felt like, what he would feel like on top of her, under her.

She felt her face flushing.

Killian, she knew, saw the lust in her eyes. He knew why she was blushing. But instead of just going for it, or making an innuendo, or cracking a joke, he simply gave her a sad smile.

"Not yet, Swan." He whispered it so quietly, Emma wasn't certain that he had actually said anything at all. He let go of her chin and moved away. "We need to get some sleep. We have quite the trek in the morning." He made himself comfortable on one of the pallets.

Emma felt upset. More than upset. Pained, hurt, despairing. He rejected her. Just like Neal, just like everyone else in her life. She should've known better. No one ever wanted her before, why would anyone start now?

The tears filled her eyes, and Emma bit her lip to keep them from falling. Quickly, so that he wouldn't see, she moved to her own pallet and turned her back on him. Trying desperately not to cry, not to show weakness with him right there, Emma fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Ariel still wasn't sure about trusting Rumplestiltskin. She was human, once again, thanks to David making a deal.

She refused at first, thinking that she could help just fine as a mermaid, but David insisted that they needed an extra set of legs on land. Plus, David and Rumple wouldn't be in the water the entire time, they had a lot of ground to cover in the mountains, and Ariel knew things about Neverland that the men didn't.

So David managed to convince her to let him make a deal. She didn't know what David gave or would give Rumple in return, and it made her concerned.

David waved her off when she asked, telling her not to worry about it.

But it was done, and there wasn't much Ariel could do about it.

"So your daughter is the Savior," Ariel said, "and she broke the curse, but you and your wife are basically the same age as your daughter?"

The prince and the mermaid were hiking up a mountain trail. Rumplestiltskin was a good distance ahead of them, but he was still in sight.

"Basically." David told her. He'd been explaining exactly how he and his family ended up in Neverland, but that just led to more questions from Ariel, so David started the story from the beginning.

"And that's not strange for you?"

"Oh it is." David said. "And in all honesty, if I could, I'd go back and never give her up, curse or no curse. I mean I love Emma, and Henry, I do. But when I look at Emma, and I see how closed off she is, how...broken, I just regret giving her up."

"You're her father." Ariel smiled. "You want to protect her, and you think that you failed to do so. It's only natural. My father was the same way."

David gave her a curious look, "What exactly is your story? I mean, you told us how you ended up here, but what is the deal between you and Rumple?"

Ariel glared at the sorcerer's back. She took a breath, "I was a mermaid, back in the Enchanted Forest, the youngest of seven daughters. My father was overprotective of us, especially me, because my mother was killed by humans."

"I'm sorry." David said.

"Thank you." Ariel sighed. "I was too young, I barely remember her." She paused a minute, reminiscing about her mother, before she continued, "I was the most adventurous of my sisters. I longed to see the human world, but my father wouldn't allow us to go to the surface."

"Let me guess," David began, a knowing smirk on his face, "you went to the surface anyway?"

Ariel chuckled. "Yeah, I did. I saw a ship. I watched the men on board. I watched them laughing, dancing, singing, they were celebrating. Then I saw him. Eric." Ariel smiled widely.

Charming could see how in love with Eric she was. He let himself smile, thinking of how he felt the same about Snow.

"He was handsome." Ariel said. "Young, blue eyes, bluer than the sky, black hair that he constantly tousled, he hated having it brushed neatly. I was captivated by him. I wanted to meet him, to know him, but I was afraid. I knew that my mother was killed because she was a mermaid. I worried that the same would happen to me. So I swam back home, wanting nothing more than to forget about Eric. But, the temptation to return to the surface was too much. Every few days, I would go up to the surface just to see. One day, there was a horrible storm. Eric's ship was out again, and it hit some rocks when they got to close to the coast. I helped to save some of the men, pulling them to shore, including Eric. That's how we met. He woke up and saw me, but I panicked and tried to escape."

"But Eric, he caught me. He calmed me down, told me that he wasn't going to hurt me, he just wanted to thank me." Ariel told him. "He thanked me for saving his life, and the lives of the other sailors. Then he asked my name. I didn't want to tell him at first, but he was so sweet and sincere. So I told him my name, and he gave me his. Then he let me go. I went back to the beach the next day and he was there. I didn't let him see me, but he was watching, looking out at the sea, trying to find me. But I didn't let him know I was there. And everyday after that, I went to the surface to see if he was there, swimming closer to shore each time. And he was. It was like he was waiting for me. One day, he spotted me. I wanted to swim away but then he smiled this...incredibly, genuinely happy smile. And I couldn't get away. That's when we began our talks. We decided a time to meet everyday, and we did. We told each other everything. We talked about ourselves, what our lives were like, his on land and mine under the sea. And eventually, we fell in love."

David smiled. Maybe he was a sap, but he loved hearing love stories. They were the kinds of stories that warmed his heart.

"Unfortunately," Ariel continued, "my father found out about my trips to the surface, and Eric. He was so furious, he had told me humans were dangerous. He forbade me from returning to the surface. I was angry and hurt. I knew that Eric wasn't like the humans my father described. He was kind and sweet and funny and charming. So I told my father that I loved Eric and that nothing was going to stop me from seeing him again. My father was so angry, that he told me to go on then, go be with the humans, and never return. So I did. I ran away. But there was a problem."

"You weren't human?" David said. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that's where Rumplestiltskin comes in?"

Ariel nodded, "I went to the beach, where I usually met Eric. I was alone, and I had no idea what to do. I wished that someone would come to help me. And he appeared." Ariel motioned at Rumple, who was still ahead of them. "He told me that I could get what I wanted, for a price. I could become human, but I would have to give him my voice."

"And you did?" David asked.

"Yes." Ariel said. "At the time, I thought my voice was worth a lot less than being human. I made the deal, and I got legs. I stayed on the beach, and the next day Eric found me. He was surprised, but he was happy too. He took me back to his palace, and I learned to communicate without my voice, and we fell even more in love. I loved his parents too, they treated me like their own daughter even before Eric and I officially began our courtship." Ariel sighed, saddened by the memories of her lost loved ones. "When the curse hit, I was away from the palace. We had heard about the curse of course, and I had been on my way home, but I got caught in the smoke. The next thing I knew, I was in water. I was struggling to breath, because I still thought I was human. It took seconds to realize that I was a mermaid again. When I realized it, I swam for land, but I ran into these other mermaids. They were so vicious and cruel. That's how I learned I was in Neverland. Ever since, I've been on my own, trying to avoid the Neverland mermaids. Wishing every night for the curse to be broken so that I could find my way home."

"And you will." David reassured her. "The curse is broken now, and when we return to Storybrooke, we will find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. You will make it back home."

"Do you really believe that?" Ariel asked.

David smiled, "I have faith in that, yes."

"Thank you." Ariel said. "For everything."

"Don't thank me yet." David said. "We still have a ways to go before we can leave Neverland."

"Well," Ariel smiled, "I guess we will just have to have faith then."

David chuckled. He face fell though when he saw Rumple stop ahead.

"Something wrong?" David called out.

Rumple slowly turned around, a grim look on his face.

"Well, Greg and Tamara are no longer a threat." Rumple said.

David and Ariel reached where Rumple stood. They saw what Rumple was talking about.

Greg's body was on the ground, pale and stiff. Eyes open and void of anything.

Tamara's was leaning against a tree, her gun on the ground next to her.

"Henry." David breathed. "Where's Henry?"

"I don't think that he is here." Rumplestiltskin said. "There's no sign of him."

"What..." Ariel swallowed. "What killed them?"

Rumple sighed, "Pan's shadow, I'd venture."

"You don't think it took him, do you?" Charming asked. There was a hint of panic, panic that he was trying to bury, in his tone.

"No, at least, let us hope that isn't the case." Rumple said.

"If the shadow didn't take Henry," Ariel began, "is it possible that there is a trail we can follow? Footprints, or something?"

"Maybe." Charming sighed.

Ariel nodded, "Then let's get to it."

* * *

After Snow's confession and Regina's rejection the previous night, neither of them spoke. They ate breakfast in silence, packed up camp in silence, and now they were walking in silence.

Henry was their sole focus now. Nothing was going to get in the way.

At least, Snow hoped that nothing would, specifically Regina. The woman was proving to be hard to work with. She hated Snow, and she would never forgive her.

Shaking herself, Mary Margaret pulled out their piece of the map, trying to gather their bearings.

"We need to go East." She said. "The Home Underground is more East. There's a chance Henry could be there, if they were on this side of the island."

"Fine." Regina glared.

Mary Margaret sighed.

They began to change course when they heard a rustling.

In an instant, Snow had an arrow notched in her bow, ready to fire.

Speaking of fire, Regina conjured a fireball to launch at any attackers.

There was crowing then. Followed by a group of rag-tag, menacing looking teenage boys.

"Well lads," One of the older boys chuckled, "look at what we have here. You girlies lost?"

The boys snickered at the joke.

"You little boys better start running." Regina threatened.

The boy who spoke stepped forward, "How about, no? Go on then lads, show 'em what you got?"

And then Regina and Snow were surrounded by blades and arrows.

Snow's face became determined then, "Regina, why don't we show them why it's unwise to mess with our family?"

Regina smirked her evil little smirk that usually chilled people to their bones. "With pleasure."

* * *

**AN: So what do you guys think of Ariel's back story?**

**Also, opinions on Tiger Lily, she was originally just going to be a cameo but I like writing her and her and Hook's dynamic, so I may keep her around...not quite sure.**

**Also, can anyone guess the big reveal that will be at the end of chapter 5?**


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon a Time belongs to Adam and Eddy. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. **

**But here it is finally. Hope you all enjoy. Surprising reveal at the end of this one. **

Chapter 5: Unexpected

"Where are we heading now?" Emma asked.

Hook looked back at her. It was the first time she'd spoken to him today. He was surprised she was speaking to him at all.

She thought that he hadn't noticed her tears. That he hadn't heard her crying softly.

And gods, did it kill him. He wanted to go to her, to take her pain away, to reassure her that he wasn't rejecting her, that he just didn't want her to do something she would regret. She was still grieving for Neal, and she was distressed over the situation with Henry.

Killian wasn't going to take advantage of her.

Besides that, Emma was strong. She would get through this. And he would help her, even if he didn't help her by being a distraction. Though, he really hoped that their moment last night wasn't intended to be a distraction. That just maybe it meant something.

Killian glanced down at the piece of map in his hand. After a good most of the day hiking, they were far away from the tribe's territory now. They were closer to the westernmost coast than he was comfortable with, but this was the best path to sneak into Pixie Hollow. He just hoped that his plan would work.

"Well, we need to keep to this direction..." Killian began to lay out the plan.

However, Emma thought that she heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like a voice. There was something familiar about it. She strained her ears to listen.

The voice was still too soft.

She glanced at Killian, who was looking down at the map as he told her his plan, but she wasn't listening anymore. The voice; she had to know what it was. It was a strange compulsion, but she needed to know.

She began walking off of their narrow path, and followed the soft voice. What was it? Why did it seem familiar?

_Mom! _

Emma froze. "Henry." She breathed. The voice was Henry.

_Mom!_

Emma broke out into a run. _Henry, oh god, hold on Kid._

_Mom! _

_Henry, I'm coming!_

She ran faster. There was another voice shouting at her. But it wasn't Henry, so she didn't stop. She only pushed herself more.

"Emma!" Killian shouted. He ran after her, but bloody hell she was fast. "Dammit Emma! Don't listen!"

Either she heard him and didn't care, or she didn't hear him at all, because she was still running.

This was why Killian didn't like being so close to the coast.

"Emma!" He called out again. "It's not Henry!" That had to be what she was hearing. Henry was what Emma wanted most. And by the way she was running, Killian could see that she was being fueled by her maternal determination. "Emma! Stop!"

But she only ran faster.

So Killian did too.

Finally, Emma reached a clearing. There was a little beach, the surf was gently rolling in.

_Mom!_

Henry's voice had gotten louder. Emma's eyes searched the clearing, but there was nothing there.

_Mom!_

The water. Henry's voice was coming from the water.

Emma walked towards the water, ignoring a warning voice in her head. Something about the water was dangerous, but for the life of her, Emma couldn't remember what.

There was a voice shouting at her as she stepped into the water. Telling her to get away.

_No, I can't._ Emma thought. _I have to get Henry. _

Emma walked further into the water until she was chest deep.

"Henry." She whispered.

But Henry wasn't here. And he had stopped calling out for her.

A chill froze Emma when her senses came back to her.

"Oh shi..." Emma was pulled under before she could finish.

Killian broke through the trees to see Emma being pulled under.

His heart stopped.

* * *

Neal and Mulan were almost near the castle. It was still about a half a days journey and it was getting dark, so they agreed to make camp. Mulan hunted a few rabbits for their dinner.

"How do you know Emma?" Mulan asked. She rotated her rabbit so that it cooked evenly.

"Uh, it's complicated." Neal said.

Mulan quirked a brow.

Neal had a feeling that she wouldn't drop it anytime soon, he sighed, "When I was a kid, I ended up in a land without magic. I ran away from my father, because he was obsessed with constantly using magic and he was trying to protect me in all of the wrong ways. I grew up there and then I met Emma. I had no idea who she was, I just thought she was an orphan like I was, but she's the freaking savior."

The way Neal said savior made it sound like a curse word. He made it sound like it was the worst thing in the world.

"We hooked up." Neal continued, "And it was fun. But then Pinocchio, he was sent to watch over Emma, he came to me and told me that he knew who I was. He told me who Emma was. I was terrified of seeing my father again, so I ran. I made sure that Emma wouldn't be able to follow me."

Mulan didn't like the sound of that. She had a feeling that whatever Neal did, it was bad and she was rethinking her decision to help him.

"As it turns out, ten years later my father used Emma to find me. She had no idea who I was and she thought that my father and I had schemed together all along for her to meet me. Can you believe that? But then I found out Emma had a son. My son. So I need to get back to them."

"What if Emma doesn't want you back?"

Neal smirked, "She does. And I'm going to get her back."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do." Neal said. "And Emma loves me. When I find her, I'm going to make sure that she and Henry and I can be a proper family."

Mulan believed that Neal believed that his words were true, but she doubted that he really loved Emma. Emma was magic, even Mulan saw that in the brief time that the blonde was in the Enchanted Forest. Neal seemed to despise magic. Emma also fought for her loved ones, but Neal, he ran away from Emma once, his love wasn't strong enough then, so how could it be strong enough now?

The warrior was seriously reconsidering her decision to help Neal. Still, she had a feeling Neal wouldn't stop looking for Emma no matter what.

They finished their meal with some idle conversation, before they turned in for the night.

* * *

Regina and Snow were winning. Neither had yet to miss whenever they aimed at a Lost One.

Unfortunately, there were a lot of Lost Ones. And Snow was running low on arrows, and Regina was getting tired, her magic draining her.

"Stop!" A voice called out.

The Lost Ones ceased their attack at once.

Regina and Snow shared a "what-the-hell?" look.

"Hello there." The voice said. A boy, a teenager, appeared. He was smirking at the women, like he knew everything about them, like he had all of the answers that they were looking for.

It made both Regina and Snow want to smack him.

"Let me guess," Regina said, "Peter Pan?"

The boy's smirk widened. "But of course. And you're Regina...and Snow White."

"Where's Henry?" Snow asked.

Pan cocked his head. "Well, someone's straight down to business."

Regina conjured another fireball, "Where is my son?"

"Ah ah," Pan shook his head. "You might want to put that away."

"Or what?" Regina glared.

Pan laughed.

It chilled regina and Snow. That wasn't the laugh of a boy who led a group of teenagers around like a bad _Lord of the Flies_ fanfic. It was the laugh of someone with power, dark power. Pan wasn't a normal boy.

"Do you two honestly think that you and your little band of rescuers will succeed?" Pan asked. "That you can find Henry and escape Neverland? Please. Your mission is futile."

"What do you want with Henry?" Snow asked. "Why did you have him brought here?"

Pan just shook his head, laughing again. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He turned away from them. "Come on, lads."

The rest of the Lost Ones, the ones left standing that is, followed Pan into the woods.

Snow and Regina were soon alone.

"Hook and Gold failed to tell us what a little shit Pan is." Regina said.

Snow snorted.

"Come on," Snow said, "let's keep looking."

"What if Pan already has Henry?" Regina asked.

Snow considered it a moment, "No, I don't think he has him. I have a feeling he would've said something that told us about Henry."

"So what, Pan just came here to size us up?"

"Maybe." Snow stated. "Maybe he's already had a run in with the others too. Or he will."

"I just hope that if Henry isn't with Pan, one of us finds him before he does."

Snow nodded in agreement. That was all they could really do: hope. Hope was all they had on this island.

* * *

Killian didn't even think. He shed his long coat and jumped in the water and swam towards where he saw Emma struggling.

She was under the water, fighting off the siren.

That's what it was. A siren. The only one in Neverland, and this was her cove.

Killian reached them and aimed his hook at the siren's back. He would've drawn his dagger had he not needed his only hand to grab for Emma.

Emma's struggling was getting weaker, too much water in her lungs.

The siren screeched when his hook caught her. She clawed at him, to push him away, but her focus was on Emma.

Killian stabbed her again. And again.

He knew he was just pissing her off, but he had to get Emma.

Finally, the siren's grip on Emma loosened and Emma began to sink.

_No!_ Killian's heart pounded. _Emma!_

The siren was on top of him now, trying to drown him.

Killian snarled. With absolute abandon, he hacked at her with his hook. He didn't, wouldn't, stop until the thing was dead. The water was becoming red and dark with blood, but Killian kept at it. The siren ceased her movements. And for a brief second everything was still and silent.

Shaking himself, Killian searched the waters for Emma. He saw her blonde hair floating up and around her. Swimming like a man possessed, he reached her, grabbed her, and flung them both towards the surface of the water.

He sucked in a heavy breath as he broke through the water. His lungs burned as he coughed up some of the water he inhaled. He felt a bit dizzy and nauseous, but he pushed that aside. Emma, he had to get Emma to shore. He dragged her to the shallow water, he hadn't realized how far the siren had taken Emma, before he stood and carried her bridal style to the beach.

He laid her down in the sand.

She wasn't breathing.

"No, no." He breathed. "Come on, Emma. Come on." He turned her head to the side, causing the water in her mouth and nose to spill out. He pushed on her chest, "Emma, love, darling please, please wake up." He turned her head again and breathed into her mouth. He continued to compress her chest and breath into her for what felt like minutes. As the seconds ticked by, his heart grew heavier. The pain in his chest made his breathing ragged. His eyes were stinging. "Em-ma." His voice cracked. "Emma, Emma?"

_No, no, no, no._ Killian was shaking. _Please, no. I can't lose anyone else. Gods, Emma, I need you to breath, love. I need you. Please, oh gods, oh gods, please._

Killian wouldn't give up though. He kept at it, praying to every deity he could think of, begging for Emma to breath.

"Emma, please." He whispered, "I can't...I can't live without you."

There it was. With that confession, the realization hit him hard. He was in love with Emma Swan. He was in love with her and he realized it too late. And it hurt, oh gods did it hurt. Emma was gone, and he failed her. He failed to save her. He failed Charming and Snow and Henry. He failed.

He breathed into her, one last time, as despair began to grip him tight and take over. He breathed the last of his hope into her, praying that she would breath, that she would live. And gods, he would give his life so that she could have hers.

With his eyes closed, he didn't notice the white light that formed in his heart before it travelled with that last breath and into Emma.

She gasped.

Killian pulled away, eyes wide.

Emma coughed and sputtered, and Killian helped her roll onto her side, so that she could cough out all of the water.

When she was finally done, she was shaking. "Ki..Killian." She breathed. She looked up at him, lost and confused and a bit scared.

"Aye." He said softly. "I'm here, love."

Emma closed her eyes, still shaking, as she tried to adjust to breathing again.

Killian then gently picked her up, getting her further away from the water, and set her down beside the trees. He then walked over to his discarded coat. He returned to Emma's side and covered her up.

"I'm going to go and get some wood." Killian told her. "I need to start a fire to warm you up."

"No." Emma protested. "Stay."

"I promise, I will come back." Killian said.

"Killian." She whined.

He leaned in close, making sure that her eyes met his. "I will come back, Emma. I will always come back for you. Always."

She bit her lip, the intensity in his eyes startling her. Still, she nodded at him, telling him that he had her permission to leave.

He stood and left.

As he did, Emma hoped he would keep his promise, she gripped his coat tighter to her, and inhaled his scent. Rum, citrus, ginger, sandalwood, and musk. With a hint of leather, of course. It was heady, and...seductive. Emma smiled into the coat. She liked it. A lot.

Minutes later, Killian returned. Just as he promised.

He started the fire and helped Emma move closer.

Between the exhaustion of briefly dying, the warmth of the fire and his coat, the gentle lull of the waves, and Killian's hand brushing her hair, Emma fell into a deep sleep, a soft smile on her lips.

* * *

Henry had wandered the island for a full day. The sun was setting, and there wasn't a sign of anyone. Not that he expected anyone, but this was Neverland, so that meant that Peter Pan and the lost boys would be here? Right?

But there was nothing.

He was tired. Exhausted even.

After finding a little clearing, Henry took off his scarf and folded it up. He laid down, and used his scarf as a pillow.

_I wonder if my moms are here yet._ Henry thought. _I hope they are. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to. I miss home. I miss my bed. I miss hot cocoa. I want some hot cocoa now. Hot cocoa from Granny's, with whipped cream and cinnamon, sitting at a booth with mom and gramps and grams, listening to gramps and grams' stories of the Enchanted Forest. Yeah, that would be just perfect. _

He was almost asleep, when the sound of rustling leaves panicked him back into consciousness.

Henry bolted up, and found that he was not alone.

There was a group of teenage boys surrounding him. The leader, it seemed, had a smirk on his face.

"Hello Henry." The leader said. "I'm Peter Pan."

Despite hearing that, and knowing the story of Peter Pan, Henry wasn't comforted by those words. There was something dark in Pan's eyes. Something very bad. Henry had the feeling that maybe Captain Hook wasn't the real villain of the story.

"Well lads," Pan said, "get him."

A net came out of nowhere, and Henry was caught.

He struggled and tried to get out from under it, but the Lost Ones were fast. And Henry was outnumbered.

"To Skull Rock!" Pan commanded.

Henry was picked up by his arms and legs and carried away.

_Great, _he thought, _just great._

* * *

The Dark One's castle was in sight.

"Finally." Neal said.

They were just at the edge of the forest when an arrow flew in front of Neal.

"What the hell?" Neal exclaimed.

Mulan was already in fighting mode, sword drawn, ready to kick ass.

"Who are you?" A man asked. He came into sight. He had slightly curly brown hair, and dark scruff. His green eyes were piercing. He had his bow aimed at them, arrow at the ready.

"We are travelers." Mulan said. "And you?"

The man appraised Mulan, and saw that perhaps he wouldn't win in a fight with her, before he lowered his weapon.

"I'm searching for something." The man answered.

"For what?" Neal asked.

"A way home." He said. "Back to Storybrooke."

Neal and Mulan were surprised.

"You're from Storybrooke too?" Neal asked.

"And you, obviously." The man nodded at Neal's wardrobe. "I was cursed to Storybrooke, but, uh, matters grew complicated. I, uh, well I died."

"You don't looked dead." Mulan said.

"Well, that's the thing." The man shrugged. "I don't know how I'm alive, but I died in Storybrooke before the curse was broken. I woke up here, with all of my memories...I just, I need to get back."

"Why?"

"Emma." The man said. "I have to get back to Emma. I need to tell her, that I love her."

Neal stumbled a bit.

"You love Emma?" Neal was slightly offended, wondering who the hell this guy was.

"Yes." The man said.

Mulan shook her head, _What exactly is it about Emma that has all of these idiots in love with her?_ It wasn't thought out of jealously or envy, Mulan was simply curious. She wondered if it was a savior thing.

"Just who are you?" Mulan asked.

"Graham." The man said. "My name is Graham."


	6. Chapter 6: Walls

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon a Time belongs to Adam and Eddy. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. Here's the next chapter and of course writing Emma and Killian gave me trouble again (it's so hard to try and stay in canon character, which I'm not sure i've done but hopefully I have). This chapter is heavily Captain Swan with only three scenes relating to the other characters. And you guys get Killian backstory the next few chapters! Also excited because nearing the end of the Neverland arc, we'll be back in Storybrooke soon and then the story will really be Captain Swan heavy. And modern!Killian.**

**Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Walls

Killian was angry.

He hadn't said anything since she had woken up, and he hadn't been acting angry or anything, but Emma sensed his anger. It was a silent rage that he was bottling up.

Whether it was for her sake or his though, Emma didn't know.

What she did know, was that he was definitely angry with her. However, she wasn't sure how to confront him about it.

So there they were, traveling once more in silence.

Emma didn't ask where they were going. She trusted...that was something that was going to take her a while to get used to...she trusted Killian to lead them where they needed to go. That, and she was afraid that if she did speak, that she would mess up again.

She shouldn't have gone off and messed up to begin with.

How many times had he warned her not to go off alone? How many times did he say to be alert and remain cautious? He had said, patience and caution were survival tactics, and she just tossed them both aside.

And it almost cost her her life. Had Killian not saved her, then she would've never seen Henry again. Or her parents. She would've never been able to tell them how much she loved them. She would've never had been able to tell Killian...to tell him what? That she felt the connection between the two of them? That she felt something more than a physical attraction to him? Hell, she couldn't even admit to him that she even liked him, if only a little bit.

"Stay alert, Swan." He said.

He was good at hiding it, but Emma heard the fury. And he was calling her Swan again. Here she thought it was Killian and Emma now. But no, he was being defensive.

And dammit, how did he always know when she was wandering off in her head? He was ahead of her, and he hadn't looked back once since they started walking again.

She chewed at her bottom lip. Emma took a deep breath before she strode up to his side.

He didn't acknowledge her.

And that _hurt_.

"Killian." Emma started, but she wasn't sure what to say, and Christ, why wouldn't he just look at her? "Killian." She grabbed his arm to stop him.

Killian stopped. He turned to look at her, and she cowed at seeing the irritation in the lines of his face and the anger in his eyes.

"We have to keep going." He said. He made to turn but Emma stopped 's jaw clenched. His eyes were burning into her, trying to look straight into her soul.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Emma said. "I did a stupid thing, all right? I know it and you know it, so can we please just forget about it."

He looked even angrier at her words. "Just forget about it?" He stepped forward. "You _died_ Emma. You weren't _breathing_. I _lost_ you. Do you have any idea how painful that was?"

Emma was surprised to see his eyes water. She bit her lip guiltily.

"What that would've done to your parents? To Henry?." Killian continued. He needed to get this off of his chest. "They don't deserve your death. W...they need you Emma, more than you know."

"I know all right!" Emma snapped. How dare he call her out on it? "I know. I was stupid. But dammit, I just wanted my son back! Is that too much to ask?"

"It is when Neverland can use it against you!" Killian argued. "It is when getting Henry back is all you care about that you don't even care if you live or die to do it! Which frankly, is a bit selfish."

She slapped him. Really, it was an instinctual reaction.

"Henry is _my son_." Emma said. "He is the reason that we are here. He is the most important person in my life. So I think that I'm allowed to be a little selfish where he is concerned."

"Unless that means your life." Killian growled. "I've lost too many loved ones already. I won't lose you too."

Emma opened her mouth, a caustic retort on her lips, but she froze when his words registered.

By the stricken look on his face, Killian too, just realized what he had said and the obvious implications. He looked away from her, not wanting her to see the vulnerability in his eyes, and thinking _bloody idiot, stupid bastard, why'd you have to go and say that? Emma doesn't need this right now. Idiot, idiot, idiot..._

Emma honestly couldn't believe it, and she didn't want to think about it. Nope, not now, not when they had to focus on Henry. And she _had_ to focus on Henry, because Killian was becoming a distraction. Her...feelings were becoming a distraction, and now she really wished that she hadn't teamed up with him, despite the fact that he was the only person she fully trusted. So, in true Emma fashion, and no matter how much she was going to hate herself for what she was about to say, Emma put up her walls.

"Look, Killian," Emma swallowed. _God, this is hard_. "I...I can't...we can't." Emma closed her eyes. This was not coming out the way she wanted it to. When she opened them, he was looking at her. His eyes somewhere between hopeful and defensive, because he knew what she was going to say, but he was hoping that she wouldn't mean a word of it.

_Open book._

God, how she hated that now. Steeling herself, Emma put on her mask and continued, "Whatever this is, nothing can come of it. Not now, when we have to focus on Henry. Maybe not ever."

Her resolve began to crumble when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I need to think about Henry." She was trying to convince herself at this point. "And what's best for him." _And what's best for protecting my heart._

And dammit, did he have to look so hurt _and_ understanding all at once?

Killian nodded, "We have to keep moving." He said, his voice quiet. He cleared his throat. "Pixie Hollow isn't far."

"Pixie Hollow?" Emma questioned. But she was thankful for the change in topic.

"Aye." Killian smirked. "Our ticket off this bloody island."

* * *

Searching the Dark One's castle for a magical item wasn't easy. Neal hadn't ever lived here, but he had heard a lot about the castle from Belle and Rumplestiltskin. Even so, it took them a while to find Rumplestiltskin's spinning room.

"Knowing my father," Neal said, "he wouldn't just leave magical items lying around."

"Where would he keep them, then?" Graham asked.

"Hidden." Neal said. He looked around the room, which was pristine considering most of the items that previously occupied it were back in Storybrooke in the pawnshop.

Mulan glanced around the room. She was good at finding things, but she had a feeling that the Dark One was clever when it came to protecting valuable items.

Neal paused when he saw a snow globe on the shelf.

_A snow globe?_ He thought. That wasn't an item one would find in the Enchanted Forest. He went over to the shelf and picked it up.

"What is that?" Mulan asked.

Neal didn't answer, choosing to study the snow globe instead. It was empty, except for smoky looking water.

"I think I know what this is." Neal said. He had heard his father talk about all of the different ways to make a portal and to contain one in case of emergency. "My father said that he tried creating portals to find me, but they never worked the way he wanted them to. He said that they couldn't work in a land without magic."

"Well, then it won't work." Graham sighed. "Storybrooke doesn't have magic."

"It does now." Neal told them. "After Emma broke the curse, my father brought magic to Storybrooke. But, I think that this portal won't take us to a destination. I think that this is the one he said was supposed to take you to a person."

"So what, we think of Emma and it will take us to her?" Graham questioned.

"I hope so." Neal looked at Graham. "Think about Emma, and nothing but her. Then it should work."

Graham readied himself.

Mulan stood back, wondering if perhaps leaving the room would ensure that she wouldn't get caught in the portal.

Neal threw the globe at the ground and it shattered. White smoke rose up, and it began to engulf the room.

When it cleared, the room was empty.

* * *

Skull Rock had been just what Henry expected. It was ominous, scary, dark, creepy, etc. Basically, every kids nightmare.

Though Henry didn't get to see much of the outside. The damp, dreary caves on the inside, however, Henry was becoming intimately familiar with. Especially considering that one held the cage that he was being held hostage in.

The Lost Ones had released him from their net and had tossed him behind the bars carelessly.

And he was beyond irritated. He had been kidnapped, he'd been on the island for days, he'd been running, he was exhausted, and he was really hungry and thirsty.

Henry huffed and sat against the cave wall. He brought his knees up to his chest, and his head became full of ideas that could be possible ways to escape his current predicament.

At least Pan wasn't there to taunt him. The jerk had been chattering away the entire time the Lost Ones carried Henry to Skull Rock.

The only good thing that came from that conversation was that Pan revealed that Henry's family was on the island looking for him. That gave Henry the much needed hope that had been slowly dwindling the longer he'd been in Neverland.

He still didn't know what Pan wanted with him though.

When he had asked, Pan had been cryptic and impish, not answering but acting like this was all a part of some game.

Henry really didn't like Pan. At all.

He just hoped that either he could escape and find his family, or they would be able to come and find him soon. They all needed to get off of this island and go home.

"Let me go you bastards." A distinctively female voice snarled.

Henry perked up. He didn't recognize the voice, but he was curious.

A group of Lost Ones appeared, and they were carrying a struggling woman.

"Shut it Chief." One of the boys said.

They opened Henry's cage, which was large enough to fit two full grown adults, and pushed the woman into the cage with him. The cage was locked back quickly.

The woman launched herself at the cage door. The Lost Ones didn't flinch.

"You'll pay for this." The woman growled.

The Lost Ones laughed.

"What? Your tribe gonna do something about it?" One said.

"Please." Another spoke, "They're too afraid of Pan. They won't do anything."

"You'd be surprised." The woman said.

The Lost Ones laughed again before leaving.

The woman sighed, before turning to Henry.

"Hi." He said.

She tilted her head slightly, studying him.

"Henry?"

"How'd you know my name?" Henry asked.

"Captain Hook and Emma, your mother." She said. "They're looking for you."

"They're here?" Henry asked. _Captain Hook? Did he come back then? With the bean?_

"Yes, and they're very worried about you." She smiled softly, reassuringly.

"Where are they?"

She sighed, "I don't know. They left my tribe last night, on their way to find you."

"But they're okay?"

"I believe so." She said. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself. Chief Tiger Lily, of the Picanniny tribe."

Henry's jaw dropped. "Tiger Lily? _The_ Tiger Lily?"

Tiger Lily laughed. "Well, as far as I know, I'm the only one."

"Cool."

Tiger Lily laughed again at the boy's enthusiasm.

"So Henry, what do you say about us trying to get out of here?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Running from a band of angry pixies was not how Emma envisioned her day going.

But considering how her life had been going since she'd broken the curse, well, let's just say that being chased by tiny women with anger management issues wasn't the strangest thing to happen to her.

She was running out of breath.

"Come on Em, you can move faster than that." Killian chuckled as he ran ahead of her.

Emma wanted to hit him. Now wasn't the time for playful flirting, not when they were in danger. Emma pushed herself to run faster.

Finally, after minutes of running, the angry twittering of the pixies ceased.

However, Emma kept on running because Killian did.

When Killian determined they were far enough away, he stopped. He leant against a tree to catch his breath, while Emma crouched, hands on her knees.

Their eyes met, and they couldn't help the laughter that followed. As out of breath and exhausted as they were, the situation was just too funny for them not to laugh. Both of them ended up collapsing on the ground as they tried to stop their fits and even out their breathing.

"God I hate Neverland." Emma grumbled once she got her breathing under control.

Killian chuckled, "Who doesn't?"

Emma laughed again, not able to help herself. She hadn't laughed like this in...well, ever, and she'd never felt so...free...so herself. Everyone expected her to be someone, a daughter, a mother, a savior, a sheriff, but not Killian. At least, she never felt like she had to be someone else with him.

And being just Emma felt good. Really good.

She sat up and look at him.

Killian was sitting down, still leaning against the tree for support, face flushed, the redness contrasting against his dark stubble. He was smiling widely, teeth showing bright against dark pink lips. And his eyes, oh god his eyes, were bluer than usual, so brilliant that they were practically glowing. He looked years younger and so innocent and carefree.

Her heart skipped, because honestly, she'd never seen someone so beautiful. Emma couldn't help but wonder if Killian had been like this before. Before Milah, and vengeance, and darkness had consumed his life.

She felt for him, too. He hid behind Captain Hook; he hid the broken, lonely man that he was behind innuendoes and sarcasm and charm. It was all just a facade, just like her. It was the first time Emma really acknowledged just how alike she and Killian were, with their masks and their mile high walls.

Walls that were finally crashing down.

Compelled by her good feelings, Emma stood and walked over to him. She held her hand, he took it, and she pulled him up.

He looked down at her, smile still on his face.

Their eyes met, and she was drowning. He was the sea, full of life and mystery, and she wanted to discover it all.

Gripping the lapels of his coat, she pulled him down to her.

A strangled noise of surprise left him as their lips met, but after the initial shock he didn't waste any time.

It was more than just a kiss though. It was amazing, an electric, and it set them both on fire. There was tongue, and nibbling, and moaning, and groaning, and ragged breathing. It was hands in each other's hair, arms around each other, and a desperate need to meld into the other.

What's more, it was full of everything they had pent up. Their lust, their desperation, their stress, their passion, their love. It was everything.

Emma didn't want to stop, didn't want to let him go. And by the way Killian's arms tightened around her, he didn't seem all that keen to let her go either. In fact, he was pulling her closer, impossibly so considering they were already flushed against one another. They fit together.

It was amazing and perfect and terrifying.

Emma was terrified. Her walls were down, someone had finally gotten through them, and she liked it. She really did. But that was the problem, because things never worked out for her. Everyone in her life left her, and every time she let someone in, they failed her and she broke more and more.

It happened with her foster families. It happened with Neal. It happened with Graham.

She be damned before she let it happen with Killian.

Jerking back from the kiss, pushing away from him to tear herself out of his arms, Emma turned her back on him.

They were both breathing heavily.

"Emma." He breathed.

And gods, did he have to sound awed?

Shaking her head, trying to clear her thoughts and reinforce her walls, Emma took a deep breath. She tensed, preparing herself, rebuilding the fortress around her heart, and she turned to face him.

It was the worst thing that she could've done in that moment, because he looked at her with such awe and reverence and love. Emma felt her eyes water. No one, _no one_, had ever look at her like _that_. Like she was the most beautiful site he'd ever seen, like he would do anything for her, do anything she asked no matter what because it was _her_ asking. He was looking at her as though she were his hope, his light in the darkness that he had shrouded himself in for the past three hundred years.

Emma had no idea how to process all of that. She wasn't sure how to process any of this. The kiss was a mistake...wasn't it?

_Yes, yes it was. _Her resolve said, while her heart was screaming that it wasn't. That _he _was just what she needed and wanted. She let out a breath.

"That was..." Emma gasped. _Come on, you can do this_. "...a mistake."

His eyes flickered with confusion and hurt, but that hope was still there.

And Emma, she hated herself for this, but she had to do it. She couldn't be his hope. Not now. Not when she had Henry to worry about. Not when they had this mission. Not when they still had to get home. And not when her feelings were jumbled and confusing and terrifying. She couldn't deal this right now.

"It was a mistake." She repeated. "I can't...we can't do this. I have to focus on Henry."

Killian stepped forward, his hurt being diminished by understanding, and that wasn't what Emma wanted right now. She wanted, needed, him to stop being so _him_. She needed to...she needed to hurt him.

"No." Emma said. It came out harsh and stern. She stepped away from him.

He was only more confused, and concerned.

"We can't do this." Emma said. "Ever. Whatever there is between us, that was it. This was a one time thing."

His anger was back. He stalked forward, came close enough that he could grab her and kiss her again, but he didn't.

"No, you don't get to do this." Killian growled. "That kiss, that meant _everything_. And now that you _know_ what you feel, you're running away, because you're too scared to deal with it."

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling!" She yelled. "You don't even know me!"

"I know you." He argued. "I know you better than anyone, and you hate that. You hate that I understand you, you hate that I got through those blasted walls of yours, you hate that I love you, and you hate that you love me!"

To say Emma was stunned was an understatement. He loved her. He actually admitted that he _loved_ her. She couldn't breath.

_Oh god, he loves me, no, no, no._

"You don't love me." She hissed. "And I don't love you." She was forcing the tears back now, because she be damned now to prove him right. And fucking hell, he was right about everything. "I..." Emma's voice caught. She didn't want to say these next words, but she had to. "I will never love you."

He looked like he'd been slapped. No, worse than that; he looked like a puppy that had been kicked for no reason at all, but still felt like he'd done something wrong to upset his master.

"You're nothing but a pirate." Emma whispered. She turned and walked away, "We passed a stream back there, I'm going to go refill my water skin. Wait here.

Killian's jaw clenched, his eyes stinging, but still he wanted her to know he'd still be here.

"As you wish."

He watched her pause, stumble, at his words, but she kept on going.

Breaking Killian's heart as she did.

"Well," An all too familiar voice spoke once Emma was out of site, "that was dramatic."

Killian closed his eyes.

It just had to be _him_. That bastard must have watched the entire scene. He must be reveling in it.

Sighing, Killian turned around to face the immortal teenager.

"Hello Peter."

"Captain." Pan smirked. "And it's Pan."

Killian glared.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd see it." Pan said.

Killian's blood chilled. Pan was sounding much like Tiger Lily had the night before, but where Lily sounded happy for Killian, Pan sounded gleeful that he had something on Killian.

"See what?" Killian growled. Except that he figured it out last night. The thing Lily saw, what Pan now saw, what Killian felt.

Killian Jones, the fearsome Captain Hook, was in love with Emma Swan, the Savior.

"The great and terrible Captain Hook in love." Pan laughed. It made Killian's flesh crawl. "And here I thought your heart was rotten."

"Is there a point to this visit, Peter?"

"Pan." Pan corrected. "Why don't you tell me Captain?"

"Peter, I'm not in the mood for your mind games." Killian growled.

"Oh, tetchy are we?" Pan chuckled. "I supposed it's to be expected. I mean, you've just had your heart broken and all."

Killian had patience. Three hundred years in Neverland taught him that, but after what just occurred between him and Emma, Killian felt his temper rising.

Neither noticed nor did they hear someone approach. Their hidden audience stayed hidden, curious and wary.

"Well, at least you already know that she'll never love you." Pan taunted. "Then when she finds out the truth about you, her hatred of you will be expected."

"And what would that be?" Killian asked. Calm and collected on the outside, heart pounding on the inside. Just what did Pan know?

_He couldn't know _**_that_**_ could he?_ Killian hoped. _I spent three hundred years here, and never once did he let on that he knew...so he doesn't know? Does he? _

"I think you know." Pan smirked.

_No, no, no._ Killian swallowed, "I'm afraid I don't."

Pan sighed, "Please, after all these years, you really believe that I never knew?"

Panic was trying to overwhelm him, and Killian barely managed to keep a lid on it.

"Knew what?"

Pan shook his head, an self-satisfied smirk in place. "Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy."

Killian's blood froze in his veins, his heart stopping for a brief second that felt like an eternity. That name. Oh gods, that was a name that he hadn't heard in centuries. A name that died after he left Neverland that first time, after he had vowed to _never return_ to this godforsaken island.

"You underestimate me." Pan continued. "I knew who you were the moment you returned to Neverland." Pan sauntered towards Killian. "Really, it was the moment you and your crew first set foot on the island all those centuries ago, when I first met Captain Hook. Regardless of the lost hand and the new moniker, I knew just by looking at your eyes, what with the same defiance and anger there. That, and you never once called me Pan. It was always Peter. When we were kids, you always called me Peter."

There was nothing that Killian could think of to say. He was panicking. Pan _knew, Pan knew._ He knew who he was and gods above was that _terrifying._

Killian licked his lips nervously, "What do you want?"

Pan laughed. "It's not a matter of what I want Jonesy." Pan clucked his tongue, "No, it's a matter of just how far you're willing to go for her, what you will do for her."

"I'd die for her." Killian growled. His words were an instinctive response, but he regretted them instantly. Not because he didn't mean them, but because he had just given Pan more ammunition.

"Oh, really?" Pan asked. "Even though she hates you? Please, you're a survivor. You always have been."

"Maybe." Killian said. "What is it that you're up to _Peter_? Why do you need Henry?"

Pan's mouth curled in the cruelest, gleeful smirk Killian had ever seen on the boy.

"Who says this is about Henry?"

"Then what is this about?" Killian asked, his patience officially lost.

"If I told you that, then it wouldn't be any fun."

"This isn't a game Peter." Killian said. "You're hurting people, and I think after all these years, it's about time to stop, don't you?"

"Me, hurting people?" Pan feigned astonishment. "My dear Captain, have you forgotten? None of this would've been possible without you."

Killian gulped.

"Now then, I think I've had enough fun with you today." Pan chuckled. "I'll leave you two alone." Pan disappeared.

Killian froze. _You two?_

A rustling from the thick foliage caught Killian's attention. When he saw Emma standing there, looking betrayed and hurt and angry, he knew Pan had carefully timed his appearance. And now the truth, a truth Killian had been running from since he was ten years old, a truth he had ignored and denied for centuries, was about to come out.

It was time to confront his past...and possibly destroy his future.

* * *

Charming, Ariel, and Rumple had been following what they hoped was Henry's trail for hours.

They hadn't found anything yet.

"Maybe, if Henry is out here, we should call for him." Ariel suggested.

"That might be a good idea." Charming said, "If he's close by. What do you think Gold?"

"May as well." The man sighed.

"Henry!" Charming called out.

Ariel and Rumple followed suit.

Minutes passed, and there was no response. They walked further, searching for any sign of Henry, and still finding none.

"We should stop to rest." Rumple said.

Charming shook his head, "We need to keep looking."

"If we do, we're risking tiring ourselves out." Rumple argued. "Need I remind you that Neverland is a dangerous place. We still have the Lost Ones and Pan to watch out for."

"Which is why we need to get Henry as soon as possible." Charming insisted.

Rumple grit his teeth together to prevent his oncoming eye roll.

As the men argued, Ariel turned away. She went to rest next to a tree, but she stopped.

Something colorful caught her eye. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a striped scarf.

"Hey." She called to the men.

They ceased their argument and turned to her.

"That's Henry's." Charming said. He walked over and took the scarf from Ariel.

"Do you think he dropped it?" Ariel asked.

Rumple and Charming shared a look of doubt.

"I think that it is best to assume that Henry's been captured." Rumple stated. "We need to reunite with the others."

"Agreed." Charming said. He only hoped that if Henry was captured, that the boy was okay, and that he would be strong.

As Ariel and Rumple began to walk again, Charming could only whisper, "Just hold on buddy, we're coming."

* * *

**AN: Yeah I couldn't help myself, I had to throw the "As you wish" line in there.**

**Hopefully Chapter 7 will be up sooner than this one was. I'm excited to get out of Neverland and back to Storybrooke so I can write more Captain Swan scenes. **

**Let me know what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jonesy

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Once Upon a Time belongs to Adam and Eddy. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. Fair warning: This is a Killian Jones backstory chapter. Which means you find out Killian's first time in Neverland and his connection to Pan. It's supposed to be angsty and give you feels. Also, Killian may seem ooc, but in context it makes sense (READ Author's Notes at the end of the chapter)**

**Seriously, this was painful to write. **

**The Neverland arc should be over by chapter 10 hopefully if it works out the way I want it too, but since I haven't written chapters 8-10 yet I don't know for sure. **

**Hope you guys don't suffer too much in this chapter (I got feels just from writing it (I just had to be listening to my CS Playlist while writing...such a bad idea)).**

**And if you guys want to listen to music while you read (whilst increasing/intensifying feels), here are some of the songs I listened to: **All I Want by Kodaline, Charlie Boy by The Lumineers, Stubborn Love by The Lumineers, Timeless by The Airborne Toxic Event, Perfect Stranger by The Enemies, Dirty Paws by Of Monsters and Men, Wicked Game by Phillip Phillips, Broken by Lifehouse, Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls and pretty much any song by Mumford and Sons.

**Best of luck. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Jonesy

When the smoke cleared, Neal and Graham instinctively looked around.

"Mulan." Neal said.

Mulan was looking around too, but she was a bit more along the lines of pissed. "Why did you bring me here?" She glared at Neal.

"I didn't..." Neal began.

"I can't believe this." Mulan shook her head.

Graham spoke up, "What is this place?"

Neal noted their surroundings. "Oh no."

"What?" Graham asked.

"Neverland." Neal said. "We're in Neverland."

"Neverland?" Mulan blinked.

"What? No, we're supposed to be where Emma is." Graham said.

Neal shook his head, "No, she must be here." Neal sighed. "If the globe brought us here, then Emma is here."

"Where then?" Mulan asked. "I thought the globe was supposed to take you right to her."

"Yeah, well Neverland's magic might've disagreed with it." Neal said. "We have to look for her."

"Where would we even start?" Mulan shook her head. "This is unfamiliar territory."

"I've been here before." Neal told them. "A long time ago. Neverland, it's a dangerous place. If Emma is here, then something bad happened to bring her here."

"Well, let's start looking." Graham said.

Before Neal could speak again, they heard leaves crunching behind them.

Graham and Mulan, as they were the only ones with weapons, took fighting stances, him with his bow and her with her blade.

Snow White appeared with her bow at the ready, Regina right behind her with a fireball.

"Mary Margaret?" Neal was surprised.

Not as surprised as Snow, "Neal?"

"Regina." Graham growled bitterly.

"Graham?" Regina uttered, completely floored.

Mulan rolled her eyes. She had a feeling this day was only going to become more and more dramatic.

"What? How? What?" Snow asked. And rightfully so. Neal and Graham were supposed to be dead, but here they were standing in front of them, alive and well.

Regina briefly wondered if it was a trick by Neverland, but she didn't know who the asian woman was, and she didn't care for Neal. Despite her guilt over Graham's death, she didn't think Neverland would use him against her. Henry, Cora, and Daniel were the more likely candidates to drive Regina insane.

"It's a long story." Neal sighed. "Where's Emma?"

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" Emma asked. She had never felt so angry in her life than at that moment. Scratch that, the anger was simply there to cover her betrayal. Killian betrayed her. Pan had said that all of this was do to Killian? Had Killian truly been playing her this entire time? Had he been working for Pan all along? "Answer me." She demanded.

Killian sighed. He looked so...broken and resigned.

"It's..." He stopped. He was going to say it was complicated, but that would only fuel Emma's anger. And she did deserve to know. He should've been honest from the beginning. "Pan and I, have a long and complicated history. We were Lost Boys together."

"What?" Emma asked.

Killian scratched the back of his ear, looking down at the ground, a nervous gesture he'd had since he was a child. And gods was he nervous, and uncertain. How does someone explain there past to the person they love, when they've been denying their past for so long?

Sighing, Killian began his story. "I was younger than Henry, when my mother died. She fell ill and she was bedridden for quite some time. My parents, they wouldn't tell us anything other than that mummy was ill. They didn't think that we'd understand."

"We?"

Killian closed his eyes, as if bracing himself, before he continued, "Aye. My younger brother L-Li-Liam and I. He was still a toddler, he didn't even know what being ill meant. I was old enough to know that it meant that I...that I had to take care of him, because our m-mother couldn't." There was a catch in his voice, his tone full of guilt. "It was months before she...before she passed. She had suffered for so long, that by the time she passed, I was grateful that she was finally at peace. It hurt. Truly it did, because my mother was a constant in my life. Liam and I, we never left her side, and she never left ours."

Emma looked away from him. The deep pain in his eyes as he spoke was too much to see. Especially since it was a pain that was both familiar and foreign to Emma.

Emma's heart clenched. She couldn't imagine being a small child, not understanding what was going on, watching your mother slowly, painfully dying all the while having to worry about a younger brother, who knew even less than he had. And what was worse, it sounded like she was a wonderful mother, a mother who devoted all of herself to her two sons.

"My father," Killian's tone was still pained, but there was more anger to it now, "he let his grief consume him. Any money he earned was spent at the tavern. Liam and I were left home, alone. Before long, my father ceased to do anything but drink. He was never home, and we never had food. What little we could get, I gave to Liam."

Emma swallowed. His story was sounding all too familiar.

"One day, he came home." Killian stated. "He packed up everything we had that we could carry. And he told me that we were leaving, that we were never coming back. So we left. We went from village to village, sleeping anywhere we could. My father still preferred drinking to our company, but at least he was around. We ended up boarding a ship, my father promising that we would sail the world. That the sea would be our new home."

By this time, Emma had moved closer to him, offering silent support.

"I was excited." Killian said. "I had never been on a ship before. Neither had Liam. And the promise that the world could be ours? That was quite tempting for a couple of lads who had nothing. Days later, when the ship docked, I woke up, Liam was still sleeping. I looked for my father, but I learnt that he had left us with the crew. I had falsely hoped that he would come back. Complained to the captain when he tried to leave, that's when he told me," Killian closed his eyes. "He told me the truth. Apparently, my father was a fugitive. Wanted for theft. Wanted for thievery in the village we hailed from, and every village we had visited since. He had," Killian swallowed thickly, "He had abandoned us. Whether it was for our own good or his, I'll never know. All I did know was that I had become an orphan, I was alone, and I had a child to care for when I could barely take care of myself."

Emma swallowed. She never expected this, even after hearing that he'd been an orphan, she never thought that he had been abandoned, that he had been forced to grow up in order to care for his brother.

"We were too young to stay on the ship." Killian continued, "The captain dumped us off at the next port. I had no idea what to do, there was no place for orphans except the street. So that's where we stayed. I hated it, but I begged for food...and when that didn't work...I had to steal food."

Empathy finally overtook Emma's feelings of hurt and betrayal. He had been an orphan and had to steal to survive. Just like she had. Food and shelter, those were her reasons for stealing, for being on the wrong side of the law. She never imagined that her innuendo-laden, leather clad, too gorgeous for his own good with his charming yet infuriating smirk almost always in place pirate would've ever had such a troubled past. (When did he become _her_ pirate?) Yes, she knew about Milah and Rumplestiltskin, but she had long thought that that had been it. But it was so much more, and oh so much worse.

"It was like that for a few years." Killian sighed. "But finally, I had stolen one too many times from the wrong person. Liam and I were forced to leave the village we'd been living in. We lived in the forest for a little while, and Liam loved it, but it was dangerous with wild animals that we were too small to hunt. And I longed for the sea. Once I had had a taste of it, I hadn't wanted to let it go. Not even for Liam. So we travelled to another port village, and we snuck aboard one of the ships. We stowed away in the cargo hold for days, stealing food from some of the crates. I wanted to reveal ourselves to the crew, but I was too terrified. I was regretting my decision, wondering if I had placed Liam in any unnecessary danger, fearing that this crew might do something worse to us than waiting until they docked to throw us off."

Emma chewed her bottom lip, trying to keep her tears at bay. She was astounded that Killian hadn't broken down yet, because this was not an easy story to tell. Still, he looked very close to crying, and his voice cracked quite a few times.

In fact, Killian was close to breaking down. Telling Emma all of this, actually telling someone when he never had before, it was dredging up so many old and painful memories. Memories that Killian had managed to ignore for three hundred years.

"We were finally discovered some days later." Killian said. "The crewman that discovered us dragged us to the captain. He was not happy to have stowaways. What's worse, we were too far out to sea. The captain said that they didn't have enough rations to keep us."

A feeling of dread crawled up Emma's spine.

"We..." Killian choked. And finally, tears were released. He started heaving quick short breaths.

Emma stepped forward and took his face in her hands. "Breathe Killian, just breathe." Her voice soothed.

Slowly, his breathing got back under control.

Thumbing his tears away, Emma took her own deep breath, "You don't have to finish. Whatever it is between you and Pan, it doesn't matter, okay?" And it didn't matter, because Emma knew Killian's story was true, and she wanted nothing more than to take his pain away.

Killian shook his head, "No, no, you deserve to know." He took a long, shuddering breath. "The captain put us in a dinghy, abandoning us out at sea. We didn't have any food or water, and the oars were too big for me to use properly. Even, even if I could, we didn't have a compass. All there was around us was the sea and the sky and the sun. Liam...h-he tried to drink the water, but I had to...to restrain him from doing so. I knew it'd only make him sick. We were out there for a full day, both of us getting sunburned and dehydrated. When night fell, Liam, he was...he was barely moving and he was burning up..." His voice cracked again, a fresh wave of tears leaking down his face, "And all I could think to do was tell him stories to comfort him because there was _nothing_ that I could do for him."

He was in oh so much pain, and Emma couldn't stand it. She wanted him to stop, she didn't want to hear this, to know what was causing him such great pain. She wanted to comfort him, hold him close and never let go. But all she could do was wipe away his tears, and give him silent support.

"Then, then," Killian licked his lips. "There was a light. It was small and it floated towards us. I'd never seen a floating light before. When it got closer, I saw it was a tiny woman. I thought she was a fairy...but she said she was a pixie. There was a difference between pixies and fairies you see." Killian shook his head, denying her unanswered question, this wasn't the time, "She said she heard me crying. I hadn't been but she said I was. She saw how pitiful of a state we were in, and she asked us if we'd like to go to a magical place. A place where we'd be safe, where we would never have to worry about anything again, where we would never have to grow up."

"Neverland." Emma breathed.

Killian nodded, "Neverland. I wasn't sure about it, it sounded too good to be true, but Liam, he was so, so weak. I asked her if she could help him. She said, only if we went with her. Of course, when it was choosing between saving Liam or certain death, I thought that perhaps it was best. So she threw pixie dust on us and told us to believe and we were flying. Oh you should've seen Liam." Killian looked wistful. "He was so happy, despite his state, because how many five year olds could say that they could fly?"

A sad smile graced Emma's lips. It was achingly clear just how much Killian had loved, still loved, his brother.

"We came to Neverland, and the pixie healed us of our sunburns." Killian said, "She taught us all about Neverland. She helped us survive."

"Tinker Bell?" Emma guessed, remembering the look in his eyes when she had mentioned the pixie back when the crew had still been on the Jolly.

"Yes." Killian confirmed. "Her name was Tinker Bell. And Liam and I loved her dearly. We made this island our home. With Tink's help, we made a home in a great hollowed out tree. The Home Underground. Of course, we hadn't called it that, not yet. It was simply home. In the middle of the woods for Liam's enjoyment, but less than half a day's walk to the sea for mine. Neverland was magical then, so safe and full of light. The mermaids, they weren't cruel then. Neither were the pixies. And the Picanniny tribe was plentiful and open and kinder. We had Neverland at our feet, a world just for us to claim. And we discovered...I discovered that...that I could do things."

"What things?" Emma asked.

"I...I could simply think of something and it would appear." Killian said. "Anything I wanted, it would just appear. Liam tried it, but nothing ever happened. Tink, she thought that I had a lot of belief. But Liam, he believed in things a lot more strongly than I did, so I didn't understand it. But Tink and Liam didn't question it, and they told me not to worry about it. The longer we were there, the happier Liam was, so the happier I was." Killian sucked in another breath. He was getting closer to Pan's part in the story, and _gods _how he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to hate him.

"One day, Tink returned with another boy." Killian said. "He was older than I was. His name was Peter."

"Wait, so Pan's not from Neverland?" Emma asked. "And he came to the island _after_ you did?"

"Yes and yes." Killian answered. "Peter was adventurous, a lot less reserved than I was, and definitely a lot more wilder. He was outgoing and loud, and I was quiet and serious. And Liam, Liam adored Peter. Peter, he, he was like the older brother I always wanted, because it was so hard to focus on anything that wasn't Liam. And Peter, he made me forget all of the worries and fears I had, he made me relax and learn to enjoy things more. We were best friends."

That was shocking to say the least. Peter Pan was good once? And he and Killian were friends?

Emma wanted to say something, but she knew Killian wasn't finished.

"Peter called us the Lost Boys." Killian continued. "He even gave us nicknames, I was Jonesy, Liam," Killian's lip formed a small, watery smile, "Liam was Tot, because he was so young and so little, and Peter, he gave himself the name Pan because of the pan flute that I gave him. But Peter, he convinced Liam that we needed more Lost Boys, and Peter knew that I was the only one who could talk the pixies into helping. He convinced Liam to beg me for more friends, and gods, I'd do anything for him. So I enlisted the pixies to bring us more Lost Boys. And they did. Soon there were about a dozen of us. Tootles, Curly, the Twins, Nibs, Slightly, Rufio. Too many Lost Boys, too much fun." He looked so nostalgic as he said their names, remembering a time when being a Lost Boy meant being on top of the world.

Emma gave him a small smile.

"It was all fun and games." Killian sighed. "But Peter, he noticed that I was still the only person with special...gifts. No one else could do what I could. No one could control the pixies, or the mermaids, or the animals like I could. Not that I ever really tried, I just thought I had a way with them."

"But Pan, he knew it was something else?" Emma asked.

"Aye." Killian nodded. "That's why he wanted more Lost Boys here. He wanted to be sure that it was just me and not the island. Apparently, I had magic. I wasn't even aware of it, it just came naturally. And Peter, he manipulated the other Lost Boys into going against me. He said that I wasn't loyal, that I wanted to leave Neverland. Honestly, I had been thinking about it at the time. I _had wanted_ to take Liam and leave Neverland. I wanted to see him grow up and live a full life. I had also wanted Peter to come with us, and that's how he knew I wanted to leave, because he was my best friend and I was stupid enough to tell him everything."

Killian shook his head, trying to keep his thoughts together, desperate to keep himself from getting lost in his memories.

"I was so stupid." He whispered.

Emma barely heard him. She leaned in, arms going around his neck, pulling him close.

He rested his forehead against her shoulder, taking a moment to compose himself. Even as he started speaking, he didn't remove himself from her, "Peter and the Lost Boys attacked me, and Peter, gods to this day I don't know how he did it, but he, he st-stole my magic. And...and..."

Killian trembled, and Emma felt her shirt getting wet. She pulled him closer.

"It's all right." She said softly.

"Peter, he, he...used my magic to...he..." Killian choked. "He used my magic to take control of the island. I, I told him that I couldn't...I couldn't believe what he'd become. I told him he wasn't a Lost Boy, but that he'd lost himself. That he was a Lost One. And he," Killian hiccuped, "he was going to kill me, but...oh gods, Liam, Liam, Liam."

Crying freely now, Emma had a terrible feeling about where this was going.

"Li-Liam, I couldn't, Peter wounded me." Killian could barely get the words out, "I couldn't...couldn't fight back, and Liam, gods, Liam he stepped in the way. He tried to protect _me_." Killian was shaking with the effort to hold back his sobs. "Peter, h-he-he, he to-took Li-Liam's shadow. H-he k-k-killed Liam. Liam's his shadow, Liam's Pan's shadow." Killian finished off in a whisper.

Emma hadn't realized she was stroking Killian's hair, too intent on listening to his tragedy.

"Liam, he, he died...because of me." He whimpered. "My b-baby br-brother died because of m-me."

"Shh." Emma soothed. "It's okay, it's okay. You're okay."

But Killian couldn't stop. Over three hundred years of suppressing his memories, of never having talked about Liam, of running from his past, was catching up with him. It hurt, gods it hurt, because all he could see in his mind was that day, the very moment Liam died and became the shadow playing over and over.

All Emma could do was try and calm him, console him.

* * *

After Killian had calmed, Emma guided him over to sit against a tree.

She gave him water to drink, and stayed by his side, comforting him.

"I'm sorry." He said after they had been quiet for some time.

"For what?"

"None of us would be here if it wasn't for me." Killian was fiddling with his hook, unable to look into her eyes.

Emma sighed, understanding what he meant.

Pan had stolen Killian's magic, and because of that Killian blamed himself for everything that's happened since. The guilt in Killian's eyes was enough to break any man, to crush their spirit completely, but she could see that Killian still had some flicker of hope. And she knew that she was the only one who could snuff it out completely.

She cupped his face and made him look at her, "Yes, none of us would be here if not for you. We would still be in Storybrooke, and Henry would be here alone."

"That's not what I meant, lass."

"I know." Emma said. "But your past doesn't matter, okay? What matters is that you came back, that you brought us here to _rescue_ my son, even though you had every reason not to come back to this island, you still did."

Killian's lips twitched. "Anything for you, love."

Emma's heart skipped, a small smile forming on her face. For her. He'd done all of this for her. With every reason to not return to this hellish place, where his greatest childhood trauma had happened, he returned _for her_. Emma was touched, truly, because no one had ever been so selfless for her. No one had ever done anything for her. The gravity of his actions made her heart swell.

She wanted to say something, anything to convey her gratitude, to let him know what his actions, what _he_, meant to her.

Before she could, they heard voices from the trees. Emma stood and unsheathed her short sword, standing in front of Killian protectively as he himself stood.

He placed a hand inside of his coat, as if ready to pull something out, but he didn't despite his fighting stance.

Charming entered their clearing, Rumplestiltskin and a red-haired woman not seconds behind.

"Emma." Charming smiled.

Emma relaxed her stance, returning her sword to it's sheath.

Killian relaxed as well removing his hand from whatever weapon he'd been grasping at.

"Hey." Emma said. "I thought you'd still be in the mountains?"

"We were." Charming started, "But Rumple teleported us here after using a locater spell."

"Why?" Killian cocked his head to the side.

"Henry." Rumple said. "We believe that Pan has Henry."

Emma froze. Her heart jumped into her throat, her lungs constricted. Panic began to overwhelm her.

_Emma, breathe. _Killian's voice was like a balm. Instantly calming the sea of anxiety that threatened to drown her. _Breathe, love._

He was by her side then, and she looked at him.

_It's okay, love._ His expression said, _We'll get Henry, don't panic._

"Is everything okay?" Charming asked. He was looking between them concerned.

Rumplestiltskin looked highly curious.

Emma realized that both she and Killian still looked like they had been crying. They both looked vulnerable without their walls up. It wasn't something that anyone was used to seeing on them. Hell, Emma and Killian weren't used to it.

"Fine." Emma replied. She turned back to Killian. "What's the plan?"

Killian sighed, "If they have Henry, they'll have taken him to Skull Rock."

"So, let's get going then." Charming said.

"Easy there, mate." Killian said. He turned to Rumple. "We'll need Regina and Mary Margaret. You should go and get them. When you get back, then we'll lay out the plan to get Henry and get back to the ship."

After staring Killian down, neither wavering in their glares, Rumple spoke, "Very well."

He disappeared then.

Killian then left Emma's side, leaving the clearing. Emma watched him walk away, an ache in her heart.

"Is he all right?" Charming asked.

Emma sighed, "He's fine." She decided what needed to be done then. "Wait here, okay?" She didn't stay for Charming's answer, already following Killian.

* * *

Emma found Killian cutting through some of the thicker foliage with his cutlass.

"Hey."

He ceased swinging his sword, straightening himself up, his shoulders tensing.

"Are...are you okay?" She asked.

Killian's shoulder slumped, and sighing heavily, he turned towards her. "I'm fine, love."

Emma glanced at the pathway he'd cut, "That doesn't look fine."

"That wasn't what I was doing."

"Then what were you doing?" She asked. She walked over to him, needing to be closer to him, but stopping just outside of his personal space.

Killian looked down, scratching his right ear.

Emma was beginning to realize that was a nervous tic of his.

He looked at her, so many emotions flying across his ocean eyes, seeming to struggle with what to say.

"We can't get Henry back." He began. "Not all of us, it's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. The fear and worry in her tone wasn't lost on him.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I didn't mean it like that, love. It's just dangerous for too many people to sneak in."

"Who says we have to sneak in?" Emma asked. "Can't we just go in and get him?"

"I wish we could, Em." Killian sighed, "But Pan and the Lost Ones outnumber us and have numerous advantages. This is their territory, they know how to play it here." He stepped closer to her. "I know Skull Rock, and I know where they'll be keeping him."

"Then I'll go with you." Emma said. "We'll do this together."

Killian gave her a smirk, "Just can't take your eyes off me, Swan."

"I would despair if I did." She smiled, but her tone wasn't teasing; it was quite serious.

He inhaled sharply. Reading her, like the open book she was, he could see it. The growing feelings for him, feelings she was just starting to realize, and sort through. He could see how it wasn't easy for her to do, but she was trying. He could see the last of her walls crumbling.

"Em, I have to go alone." Killian told her. "This is my fight. You're all here because of what happened between Peter and me. So please, my love, let me do this for you. Let me get Henry, and return him to you."

_My love_. Her heart skipped, and her throat tightened. _My love_.

Killian was looking at her with such an open expression, one that conveyed his regret and guilt over having placed her and her family into such a dangerous situation, and love, oh so much love, all for her. He loved her.

"Okay." Emma whispered.

Killian gave her a small, comforting smile, before he turned away from her.

But Emma wasn't having any of that. She tugged at his arm, turning him back to her. Cupping his face, she pulled him in for a kiss.

He was surprised, yet again, but was still quick to respond.

Unlike their first kiss, this one was slower. As though they were taking their time, trying to memorize the feel of the other's lips on their's, trying to sear it into their memories.

Whilst it was slower and less enthusiastic, it was still heated. Passionate. But this time, it was overwhelmingly full of love.

That's all Emma wanted then and there. To let this man, this pirate, who had gotten under her skin, who had been nothing but supportive and encouraging, who had never hurt her, even when he was a villain, who had a tragic past, to let him know how much he meant to her. How much she loved him.

Because she needed him to know what she felt and actions spoke louder than words. Words that Emma was still not yet ready to say.

Reluctantly, Emma pulled away from him.

His arms tightened around her in response. Afraid to let her go, wary that she might think she was making another mistake, desperate to keep his heart from being broken.

There wasn't a need to though, because Emma desperately didn't want to let him go. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the unspoken questions, she saw the emotional turmoil, and she instinctively gave him a light peck, hoping to quell all of the storm raging in him. When she pulled away again, he let out a sigh that was somewhere between contentment and relief.

She met his eyes again.

"Come back to me, okay?"

Killian's lips twitched and his arms dropped from her sides. He reached inside of his coat for something and he pulled out a black scarf.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Emma's face.

It was the scarf he'd used to mend her hand on the Beanstalk. The one she had mistakenly kept when she went through the portal at Lake Nostos, not even realizing that she still had it secured around her hand. It wasn't until days later, after she had done some laundry, that she had found it. She had taken it to the station, to keep in her desk drawer, as a memento, a reminder of him, because at the time, she thought he was still in the Enchanted Forest, she believed that she was never going to see him again.

When he showed up in Storybrooke, she knew that it'd be dangerous for her to keep it. So she took it, and gave it back to him when he was still in the hospital. He had joked that since she had kept it, she had feelings for him, and that if she wanted to use it in place of handcuffs, he'd be very willing to oblige. Doing what she did best, Emma had ignored the innuendos and rolled her eyes at him.

Killian took the scarf, now, and nodded for her hand.

Raising her left hand, Emma was transfixed as he tied it around her hand the exact same way he'd done back on the Beanstalk. And instead of trying to remain unaffected by his mischievous eyes and seductive smirk, Emma smiled softly, endearingly even, at him.

He straightened himself, and kissed her again.

When he pulled away though, his expression was serious, "Always."

One word, and Emma knew everything would be okay. Killian Jones had yet to let her down, and now she knew that he never would. Because that one word, it held a promise. A promise of everything.

And as she watched him go, taking with him her trust and her heart, Emma felt lighter than she had in a long time.

* * *

**AN: The plan for Killian's backstory was in my head since before season 3 aired, because that's when I stared writing the fic. I always planned for Killian to be key in the Neverland arc and in my mind, he always had a little brother. Originally though, the brother's name was Michael, but that name didn't feel right (because Michael Darling and the fact that Killian is just so Irish), so when I read the spoilers for "Good Form" I stole Liam's name because it fit. **

**Killian having magic will be explained later on after the Neverland arc. **

**Also, I know Liam's fate was cruel, but I had to traumatize Killian. I hated doing it, but the story writes itself.**

**AND it may be a bit out of canon (aka totally out of character) for Killian to have a breakdown like he did in this chapter, but if you were reliving your worst childhood memories and YOUR BABY BROTHER ****_DIED_**** and you blame yourself and you were telling all of this to the one person who matters most to you, how would you act/react?**

**I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**

**And before anyone catches it, when Hook explained about the difference between the Lost Boys and Lost Ones in chapter 1, he said Pan had been the one who'd been brought to Neverland first and that he had enlisted the pixies to bring him Lost Boys. This was a deliberate lie/half-truth on Killian's part to hide the fact that he had a past with Pan. **

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own OUAT. Adam and Eddy do. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. **

**Sorry I took so long to update, it's been hectic lately. **

**Also, the scenes are shorter because everything is happening at the same time and the group is getting closer to fully reuniting. **

**And David and Emma bonding in this chapter!**

**And to fans of Neal, he may seem like a jerk at first, but as the story progresses, Neal will mature. Just trust me. Neal has to be immature at the start with, but have no fear, He'll get better and he'll get his happy ending!**

**The Neverland arc should be over soon, then it will be really Captain Swan heavy. Also Captain Charming and White Hook (Snow and Hook BROTP ship name I just made up) are going to be the BROTPs that will be in Storybrooke because Emma won't be able to help Killian adjust to the modern world. **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Revelations

When Mary Margaret finished explaining what they were doing in Neverland, Neal was stunned.

"What the hell does Pan want with Henry?" Neal demanded.

"We don't know." Regina huffed. "The little brat apparently likes being cryptic." Her tone was harsher than usual, because Graham was alive and there was no way that that was possible. And that shook Regina up; in spite of everything, Regina did have a heart. It devastated her to kill Graham, but at the time, she was so angry with Emma, so worried that she was going to lose Henry, that the curse would break.

There wasn't a single day that went by where Regina didn't think of Graham; she regretted what she did to him so much. She had so much she wanted to say, to apologize over and over again, but now wasn't the best time what with Graham looking extremely unhappy to see her and the fact that they still had Henry to worry about.

"Where are the others?" Neal asked.

"Well, after Hook divided the map," Snow started, "he and Emma went west, to the Picanniny tribe, and David and your father went into the mountains."

"Emma's with Hook?" Neal didn't like the sound of that.

"She volunteered to go with him." Snow said.

Regina snorted, "Please, even if she hadn't, she and Hook would've found a way to be together." That earned Regina confused looks. "Oh come on, I'm not the only one who sees it. They may not be all lovey dovey like Snow and Charming, but it's still obvious that there's something there."

After the way she had seen Hook and Emma interact on the ship, and thinking back to how they were in the Enchanted Forest, Mary Margaret couldn't deny Regina's words.

Mulan, who had been there when Emma and Hook met, was actually surprised that it wasn't obvious to others. She saw sparks flying the moment those two had met.

Graham was unsure of himself now; he loved Emma but if she loved someone else, if they made her happy, then who was he to stand in the way of that. It hurt that he and Emma might never have a chance, that they were robbed of it when Regina killed him.

Neal didn't like what Regina was saying. Emma had told him that she loved him, she couldn't be over him so soon, it hadn't even been a full week. No, it wasn't possible for Emma to have feelings for Hook. But it was like Hook to steal an already spoken for woman. And that thought made Neal angry.

"Then we need to go and find Emma now." Neal said, an edge in his tone.

Both Regina and Snow were about to deny his request, both going to say that Emma could handle herself and that they needed to focus on Henry. However, Rumplestiltskin appeared before them.

"Gold, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"Is David okay?" Snow asked.

"The prince is fine." Rumple reassured. "It's..." Rumple stopped short at seeing Neal. "Bae? You're alive?"

* * *

Emma sighed. Once Killian was out of sight, Emma turned around only to come face to face with David.

From the look on his face, he saw and heard everything.

"Do you love him?" David asked. It wasn't with anger or surprise, not even one of concern; he was simply asking for confirmation.

And though Emma wasn't ready to say the words, she knew that she did.

"Yes." Emma said.

David wasn't sure what to think about that. His daughter loved a pirate. Not just any pirate, Captain _Hook_. Yet, somehow it seemed fitting, because after all, Emma was a princess by title only; David had the feeling that his daughter would make a better pirate than princess. _So much like her mother_. "Are you sure?" David asked, humor in his tone.

Emma smiled, the first smile David had ever gotten out of her. It made David's heart swell.

"Yes." Emma said again. "Look, I know, it may seem sudden." Emma shook her head, trying to find the words that she needed to say. She went over and sat next to the base of a tree. David came and sat next to her, more than happy to talk with his daughter.

"There was a connection." Emma started. "Between me and Killian, since we met. The moment we first saw each other..."

"You just knew." David stated.

Emma stared at her father. "You felt it with mom, didn't you?"

"What? That I knew she was the one just by looking at her." David said.

"No matter how much you wanted to ignore or deny it." Emma continued.

"Because love at first sight just isn't possible." David smiled.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "I think...I think that Killian and I were just too broken to see it. He wanted his revenge, but despite that, I think that he realized it before I did. That's why he never lied to me, or hurt me. He knew first."

"So did I." David said. "You are your mother's daughter."

Emma gave him another small, smile. "Yeah. On the beanstalk, I just, I knew and I was scared. I had been burned before, and it was just easier to not trust Killian, to leave him before he left me."

"You regret it?"

"Much more now." Emma said.

But then David had to ask, "Who burned you before?"

Emma's heart skipped. Should she tell him? He was her father, she should be able to tell him things, but about her first love? About what Neal did to her? Emma chewed her lip. She should talk about it, she needed to let go of the past. Killian's face swam before her and she knew. She needed to finally let Neal and all of the pain that he caused her go. It was time to move forward to her future, a future with Killian. And with a deep breath, thinking of Killian and his strength, Emma spoke.

"I met Neal when I was seventeen." Emma began. And she told him everything: how she and Neal met, how they had lived, how happy they had been because they were young and living life on the edge, how Neal was going to leave her, how she begged him to stay, her idea for fencing the watches, Neal setting her up, being pregnant with Henry, giving Henry up because she didn't think that she could be a mother, about all of the pain she felt being alone, of the pain Neal caused her, and what she had found out years later, that it was because of Pinocchio that Neal had run, that Neal was more afraid of his father than he was in love with Emma.

By the end, tears were streaming down Emma's face and David pulled her into his arms.

David wanted to punch something. He didn't know much about Emma's life, but he could assume, from her mile high walls alone, that it wasn't an easy one. And Neal hadn't made it any easier. Hearing how she had given up Henry, how she hadn't even been able to look at her baby because she was scared that she would end up wanting to keep him, but she didn't think she was good enough, it was heartbreaking for David to hear. Because his daughter was an amazing woman, so strong and brave, so loving and caring, even with all of her walls. She had only been trying to protect herself, and all David could think was how _he_ should've been there to _protect her_. She shouldn't have had to fend for herself.

He had never regretted giving Emma up, curse or no curse, more than in this moment. And he vowed that he'd never leave her to fend for herself again. Even if it seemed that a certain pirate had already taken David's place as Emma's protector before David even could.

But David was Prince Charming, and nothing was going to stop him.

* * *

Killian surfaced close to the shores of Skull Rock. Swimming in Neverland waters was dangerous, true, but he had a feeling that mermaids weren't going to be a problem. While that would seem like a good feeling to some people, Killian knew that it meant bad news. He watched the guards outside of the cave entrance; there were three of them and Killian could take them, but he had to bide his time.

Even with a few guards posted, Killian had to watch and wait. He had to figure out what the Lost Ones were doing. What Pan was doing.

He just hoped that it wouldn't take forever. He had a future to get back to.

* * *

"Bae." Rumple walked towards his son and embraced him tightly.

His son, his Baelfire, was alive. And here. He just couldn't believe it. Finally, after all of these centuries, something had gone right. He finally had his son once again. He felt tears prick at his eyes, and his throat constricted; too many emotions floated to the surface.

Neal pulled away from his father's hug.

Rumple felt the loss instantly.

"Look, Papa, we need to find Emma." Neal said.

"Yes, yes, that's why I'm here." Rumplestiltskin said. "She sent me. We think that Pan has Henry."

"What?" Regina exclaimed. "How? When?"

"The prince and I, and a little mermaid, were following a trail that we believed was Henry." Gold explained. "But by the time we caught up, Henry was no where. We think Pan took him, so we decided that it was time to regroup. Hook has a plan. We need to get going."

"Hook has a plan?" Neal sounded incredulous.

"Apparently." Rumple nodded. "Regina, could you," he eyed the not-so-deceased sheriff, "teleport Mr. Humbert and Ms..." His eyes focused on Mulan.

"Mulan." Mulan said.

"Of course." Regina said. "Where to?"

"Just follow me." Rumple said. He grabbed a hold of Neal and Mary Margaret and disappeared. Before either Mulan or Graham could protest, Regina did the same to them.

* * *

"So Killian's the one?" David asked.

Her tears had long since ceased. Now, father and daughter were sitting in amicable silence. They had returned to where Ariel was waiting just a few minutes ago. The mermaid and Emma seemed to get along instantly and after some idle chit chat, killing time waiting, David had decided that he needed to bring up Killian again. He knew his daughter was sure, that she had made her choice, but he was still trying to accept the fact that the Captain Hook that he had met and known was nothing like the Killian Jones that Emma knew.

Apparently, David had a lot to learn about the pirate.

"Yeah, he is." Emma said softly. "I think that now, with Neal gone, as horrible as that is, because I will always love Neal, I mean, you never really get over your first love...but I can finally get passed all of the pain and put Neal behind me. I can move on now, after so long, I can let myself move on. I can let myself let Killian in. I can let all of you in."

"And we can all work towards our future together." David smiled.

"Together." Emma agreed.

Rumple appeared with his guests then. Regina, not long after.

And Emma's face fell.

"Emma." Neal said, relieved.

David watched his daughter's reaction, putting his own shock on hold.

He watched her walls shoot back up, her fortress beginning to surround her heart once more. And he had never wanted Killian Jones to hurry his ass up more than he did right at that moment.

Neal walked over to them, but David stood before Emma protectively. Neal didn't see the punch coming.

"David!" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

The others were quite surprised to see the prince deck the man.

"What the hell was that for?" Neal grumbled, rubbing his jaw.

"That was for what you did to Emma." Charming snarled.

Neal paled. "You told him?" He glared at Emma accusingly. But Emma turned away, her eyes landing on...

"Graham?" Emma was shocked. Graham was dead. She had watched him die. In her arms. After they kissed. He died. Neal died. How the hell were the both alive? Why were they here? Holy shit, what was going on?

Emma was on the edge of a breakdown. She couldn't process all of this. She needed to...she needed...she needed Killian.

_Killian, hurry._

* * *

Taking out the guards with some punches, and help from brass knuckles, Killian entered the cavern quietly. He drew his cutlass, keeping the brass knuckles on in case of close-quarter fighting. The majority of the Lost Ones and Peter didn't seem to be here. That made Killian nervous. It meant that Peter was planning something. Or worse, it meant that Peter knew that Killian was here, and that he was letting Henry go. Because right now, all of this felt way too easy.

_Who says this is about Henry?_ Peter had told him. And what if it wasn't? Just what kind of game was he playing at?

Killian just hoped that if it was about him and Peter, that Peter would let the Charmings go. Let them return home unharmed.

The cavern hadn't changed at all since Killian had been here last. A prisoner of Peter's back when he was Captain Hook. He hoped he'd find Henry soon, for while Skull Rock was small, it had many places where one could hide their prisoners. And Killian didn't want to stay here longer than absolutely necessary.

Some minutes later, after navigating many of the side caves and cursing stalagmite and stalactite, Killian heard voices up ahead. As far as he could tell, there were only two people.

"Don't worry," A voice very familiar to Killian said, "I'll get us out of here, and then we'll go find your mom."

"But what if he comes back?" A distinctly boyish voice asked.

"He won't." Tiger Lily said. "At least, I have the feeling that he won't."

Killian turned a corner into a cavern where a fairly large bamboo cage was placed. Tiger Lily and Henry were both fiddling with the knots of the vines that held the cage together.

"Need a hand, Lily girl?" Killian chuckled.

"Killian!" Lily smiled.

Killian walked over to the cage and cut the vines. He opened it up and helped Lily and Henry out. "Henry, how goes it?"

"Better now." Henry said.

"Good." Killian nodded. "Here, take this." Killian pulled out a dagger and handed it to Henry. "For protection." He turned to Lily and pulled out a set of throwing knives.

Lily smiled as he handed them over. It was the set of knives that she had given him when he left Neverland. "So sentimental." She said.

Killian shot her a grin.

"All right then, let's get the bloody hell out of here."

* * *

Emma shook her head. Graham and Neal were alive. _Graham and Neal were alive_. How the hell did that happen?

David was standing in front of Emma protectively.

Mary Margaret stood between Neal and her husband, who looked more than ready to punch Neal again.

Graham, Regina, and Mulan were off to the side of the clearing, Ariel walking over to join them, because this was obviously drama that had nothing to do with them.

Rumplestiltskin went to help Neal stand up.

"David, what is going on?" Mary Margaret asked.

David clenched his jaw, unsure as to whether or not he should tell Snow. He would've had they not currently had an audience, but it was Emma's story to tell. He looked back at his daughter; she was still sitting, glaring at the ground. David knew she was trying to process everything, and it was obviously a struggle.

"Emma?" David knelt before her.

She looked at him, eyes wide; panic, fear, worry. That's what David saw and it worried him.

Emma just shook her head, eyes pleading, _daddy please don't make me..._

"I hate to cut into this drama." Regina spoke up, obviously not sorry, "But where is the Captain? Gold said that there was a plan?"

Emma nodded and stood. This she could handle.

David stood with her.

"He's getting Henry." Emma said.

"I thought the plan was that we were all going to get Henry." Rumple said.

"No." Emma told him. "That's what Killian told you so that you'd get the others without questions." She sighed. "The real plan was for him to sneak into Skull Rock, get Henry, and meet us back here."

"What?" Regina and Neal asked.

"I _trust _him." Emma said. It was to the point and full of conviction.

That was enough for Regina. She may not trust Hook, or Emma really, but she could trust Emma to put Henry and his safety above all else.

"Are you crazy?" Obviously, Emma's word was not enough for Neal.

Emma and Mary Margaret shot him death glares.

David actually growled and moved to punch Neal again. However, Rumple stood in his way.

"Excuse me?" Emma growled.

"He's Captain _Hook_." Neal said. His tone suggested that that explained everything.

"So?" Emma _and_ David argued.

Mary Margaret quirked a brow, wondering when the hell David had warmed up to Hook so fast.

"He's a villain." Neal continued. "He handed me over to the Lost Ones when I was a kid, what's to say he won't do the same to us?"

"He won't." Emma said. "I trust him. He won't betray us."

"He's dangerous." Neal acted as though Emma hadn't said anything at all. "He will betray us."

Emma closed her eyes, biting back an exasperated sigh. She ground her teeth together, tried not to listen to his words. Neal didn't know Killian, he only knew Hook. But Emma knew Killian. And, though she was still wary of her own feelings, she did love _and _trusted Killian. She knew that he was a good man, and that he would never hurt her.

"Neal, shut up." Emma snapped.

"Why? You let Captain _Hook_, go off on his own, to get _our _son back."

That was it. Emma broke.

"MY SON!" She yelled. "Henry is _my son._ You've only know him for a few days, so you have no say when it comes to him. Hell, _Regina _has more say than _even I do_ and I gave birth to him."

Her words startled everyone.

"You don't...You were the one who never told me about him!" Neal argued.

No one noticed that they were being watched.

"I couldn't tell you because you sent me to jail!" Emma shouted. "_You left me_, you set me up to take the fall for a crime that _you committed_! And after the curse broke, you didn't come and find me! You even told me, that if you had known who I was, you would've never gone near me!"

The others were stunned as they watched the exchange. No one had ever seen Emma so furious; obviously, whatever kept her from releasing her emotions finally broke.

"The only reason you came to Storybrooke was because of Henry!" Emma continued. "Even then, you never defended me. I lied to him and told him you were dead because you broke my heart, but when he found out, and he _hated me_ for it, you didn't even try to understand why I would lie. You let me be the bad guy! Then you had Tamara. You were in love with her, you said you needed her. And when I was suspicious of her, you treated me like the jealous ex!"

"You said that you love me, but you haven't shown it." Emma said. "When you love someone, you put them first. You don't leave them just because some stranger knows who you really are. You don't leave them because you are too scared to face your father and your past. You don't break their heart and act like you did nothing wrong. When you love someone, you don't let them go. You stay and you fight for them. You stand by their side. You climb a beanstalk and face down a giant with them. You do everything you can to help them find a way to get back to their son. You come back for them. You protect them. You do everything in your power to make them happy. You risk everything for them." Emma took a breath. She wasn't talking to Neal anymore. She knew that. She was talking to herself, even if yelling at Neal was the only way to get it all out.

"When you love someone, when you truly love someone, they are your life." Henry flashed to Emma's mind. "Making them happy, makes you happy. Their tears and pain are yours." Then Emma saw Killian, saw his pain when he revealed his past. "You don't just give up. You believe in them and you make them believe in themselves. You don't cause them pain, because when you do, it kills you inside." She remembered her fight with Killian before Pixie Hollow; she remembered what she said to him after she kissed him, because she was too scared to face her feelings. "When you love someone, no matter how broken you are, no matter how messed up your life is, you let them in."

There was a rustling sound from behind Emma, but she was so focused on her words, on glaring at Neal, she didn't notice.

Everyone else did though, their eyes switching between Emma and the man behind her.

"You trust them with your heart. You love them for all of their faults. You love everything about them, and their past, no matter how dark and broken and lonely doesn't matter. Because their past made them who they are, made them the person that you fell in love with." Emma took another breath. She was on a roll, and she wasn't sure if she could stop. But she could turn her words back on Neal.

"You chose yourself over me." Emma said. "Then when you came back, you chose Tamara over me. Hell, I don't even know who you are. You've lied to me since the day we met. That's not love. That's trying to protect yourself. And in all honesty Neal, when you were shot and falling through that portal, I said I love you because you were dying and I didn't think that I could live with that guilt. But I am not in love with you. And when we get Henry back, and we will because Killian _would never do anything to harm Henry_, we have a lot to sort out, because I want Henry to have us all in his life, but I don't want us hating each other and at each other's throats." She looked pointedly at Neal _and _Regina. "Because Henry deserves more than that. He deserves parents that can grow up and deal with each other, because Henry comes first. Got it?"

Neal was too focused on a point behind Emma to respond. His eyes flicked to hers.

"How long have you been in love with Hook?" Neal asked.

"Really?" Emma was beyond exasperated now. "I'm telling you what we need to do for Henry and _that's_ your take away?"

"Well, you were quite passionate, Swan." A familiar, highly amused and awed, voice said.

And just like that, everyone saw all of Emma's fury wash away into a bright smile. Her shoulders instantly relaxed. Everything about her was happier.

She turned to face him, and saw he was alone. She quirked a brow.

"Where's the kid?" She asked.

"Tiger Lily's with him." Killian told her. "I thought that seeing his mother yelling at his father wouldn't be good for the lad."

Emma was grateful that Killian had thought of Henry and considered what was best for him. She really looked at the pirate then. He seemed happy. Too happy. Emma wondered just how much he had heard, but by the look on his face, it may as well have been everything.

Killian then turned and whistled in a manner that was obviously a code. Some moments later Tiger Lily appeared with Henry.

"Mom!" Henry ran to her and Emma embraced him, tightly and protectively.

"Henry." She breathed. She placed a kiss in his hair. He was safe and in her arms and Emma had never felt so relieved in her life. She looked over Henry's head at Killian and mouthed a "thank you".

Killian inclined his head to her.

Emma never wanted to let Henry go again, but then she caught sight of Regina, and knew that it wasn't fair for her to keep Henry to herself. So she hugged Henry a moment longer before letting him go, ruffling his hair, and gently pushing him into Regina's arms. She smiled at the two as they hugged, before turning her eyes to the man who brought Henry back to them.

His black hair was mussed, his blue eyes tired, but he had a smile on his face that showed how happy he was that they had Henry back safely, how glad he was to reunite this family.

Emma swallowed when his eyes met hers. Her heart fluttered and her stomach clenched in anticipation. She needed to go to him.

She heard Henry's excitement at seeing Neal, but she'd worry about that later. She had her focus on someone else.

Killian's eyes never left her as she walked over to him. He didn't say anything, as always, waiting for her to make the first move.

She chewed her bottom lip. "Thank you." She said again.

"Anything for you, my love." He said softly. Soft enough so that only she heard him.

Her heart fluttered again and she knew that she would never tire of hearing those words -_ my love_ - leave his lips.

It was time to make her choice official. She knew in her heart it was. It didn't matter that Graham and Neal were alive. It didn't matter that Neal thought that he was in love with her. It didn't matter if Graham loved her (that was just one more thing she would have to deal with later). It didn't matter that everyone was watching, and they were watching, she could feel it.

Killian tilted his head slightly; amusement dancing in his eyes, still waiting for her to move.

So she stepped forward, hands grabbing at the lapels of his leather jacket (apparently she liked doing that) and she pulled him to her, her lips meeting his.

This time, he wasn't surprised. Not a moment later his hand came up to cradle her neck and his hook rested at her hip.

It was a gentle kiss, much more subdued than their first two, because having an audience definitely kept them in line. But it was still just as passionate, just as heated, and full of so much love that it had both of their heads spinning because neither of these lost, broken orphans could believe that they had found someone who not only loved them for who they were, and accepted who they were, but also someone who understood them in a way they knew that no one else ever could.

Slowly, he pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together. "It's about bloody time." He whispered.

She laughed softly, remembering the beanstalk. Yeah, she definitely was never going to stand on ceremony with him ever again. She would never run away from him, because she loved him, and she wanted to keep that happy sparkle in his eyes, that brilliant, boyish smile on his face that made him look years younger.

The moment was broken when Mary Margaret cleared her throat.

Emma blushed lightly. Both turned to look at the others.

David, Ariel, and Tiger Lily looked extremely amused.

Mary Margaret looked happy for them, but Emma could see her mother's eyes studying Killian.

Regina couldn't care less, because Henry was in her arms and safe and they could finally leave this godforsaken island.

Graham, poor Graham, looked crushed, but he also tried to look supportive. Emma was grateful that it seemed that someone put her happiness above his own, despite the fact that it made Emma feel guilty as hell because Graham didn't deserve this.

Mulan seemed indifferent, not really surprised to see the development between the savior and the pirate. Emma knew Mulan was observant, and she felt that Mulan may have seen this connection developing when they had all first met.

Rumple didn't look pleased, but maybe that was because Killian was happy. And also, it meant that Neal wouldn't be happy.

Neal looked furious. He didn't have the right to be angry, because there was nothing between him and Emma except Henry, but he was. And it might also have to do with the fact that Neal believed that Killian tore apart his family once before, and that, to Neal, it felt like he was doing it again.

Henry actually looked happy for his mother. Emma hoped that that meant that Henry approved of Killian.

Finally, Emma's eyes returned to Killian. He was still smiling, though he was trying to seem less enthused about having won Emma's heart, if only for Neal's sake. But he was happy, and that made Emma happy.

"Perhaps we should return to the ship now that everyone's safe." Mary Margaret suggested.

"Aye." Killian agreed. He pulled away from Emma, who hadn't even realized that neither of them had let the other go. "It's about time we all get off this infernal island."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"I don't think so." Pan voiced.

* * *

**AN: Final confrontation with Pan, next chapter! Neverland arc almost done! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to write chapter 9 soon and update soon. We do have a two week hiatus now, so I know you CSers need your Captain Swan fix as much as I do! **

**Chapter 9 will be entitled "Final Breath". So, who's going to die? Come on, go ahead and guess, I dare you.**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Final Breath

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still don't own OUAT. Adam and Eddy do. So I have no rights to it...or Hook. **

**Here we are, my lovelies! The end of the Neverland arc! We will be back in Storybrooke by Chapter 10. **

**Also, quick sidebar, in Chapter 7, there is a Disney reference when Killian tells Emma about his past. It's a hint about Killian's backstory and his parents. There's also one in Chapter 2 when Killian tells Emma about how he became a pirate. They both reference the same Disney movie. **

**See if you can find them and let me know. I would love to know if anyone has any theories about where I'm going with the story and the characters. **

**Hope you guys enjoy! (Insert maniacal, evil laughter here)**

**Also, Happy Belated Thanksgiving!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Final Breath

The group turned to face Pan.

Everyone, except Ariel and Neal who didn't have weapons and Henry who had no fighting experience, raised or drew their weapons.

"Ah, well, isn't this the quaint little reunion?" Pan smirked.

"You're not getting Henry." Regina snarled.

Pan chuckled, "This was never about Henry."

"What?" Mary Margaret asked. "Then why did you have him kidnapped?"

Pan smirked at them. His smug look seemed to be saying _wouldn't you like to know?_ He turned his eyes on Killian, raising an eyebrow at him. _Figure it out yet?_

Killian and Emma glanced at each other, wondering what Pan was up to. Both of them trying to figure out why he would kidnap Henry yet not need the boy.

What was Pan playing at? Why Henry? Why now? What were his reasons for taking Henry, if not to use the boy for his own nefarious purposes? Henry was key to something, that much was obvious. But to what?

As Emma met Killian's eyes once more, it all clicked together.

"Bait." Killian said.

"You needed Henry to lure us here." Emma continued.

"Always the quick ones, you two are." Pan chuckled.

"Why did you need to lure us here?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Why not just send out your shadow to take us?"

"Not you." Killian said.

"You stole magic before..." Emma began.

"...but you need more." Killian finished. "You took Henry to get Emma."

"You want my magic." Emma said. "The only question is why?"

Pan chuckled again, his lips curling into a taunting smirk, but he remained silent.

_Why? Why? Why? _Kept going on over and over in Emma and Killian's heads.

The others were confused, also trying to figure out Pan's game. Why would he have stolen magic to begin with? Why does he need more? Why Emma?

"The strongest magic of all." Rumplestiltskin said.

"True love." Snow stated.

"That's not the only reason." Pan said. "Emma's powerful, true, but I need her magic specifically."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Think about it." Pan shrugged.

"The magic you stole before," Regina started, "whoever you stole it from had a connection with Emma."

Killian and Emma looked at each other. Their had always been a connection between them, from the beginning. And after her talk with David, Emma was beginning to realize just exactly what that connection was.

"True love." She whispered, looking into Killian's too blue eyes.

Killian's heart skipped, reading her clearly enough. She believed it, she knew it in her heart, just as he did.

"What was that Emma?" Pan's voice was seeping with glee.

Emma swallowed, "True love." She said it loud and clear. "You stole magic from my true love, that's why you need mine."

Her words only served to further confuse the group, though Regina and Rumple were close to fitting the puzzle pieces together.

It made sense to them, the only two people who understood about magic, that Pan would have to steal magic from someone who was connected to the magic he now had. It was the only way for both magics to work together. Figuring out who Emma's true love was, was even easier after seeing Emma and Hook together since Henry's rescue. Plus, they knew that Hook had spent centuries in Neverland, which was ample time for Pan to steal his magic.

Though that stumped Rumple, for if Killian had magic when Milah was killed, he could've, he would've, used his magic to stop Rumplestiltskin. Something wasn't adding up.

"Who's your true love?" Ariel asked quietly.

"Killian." Emma answered without hesitation. And she knew it was true. They were true loves. They were so alike, with their similar pasts and their mile high walls, their need to keep their hearts protected, the way they buried their pasts so deeply that they couldn't even talk about it without being severely, emotionally pained. They were a lost boy and a lost girl, and they found each other, and better yet, they had given each other hope.

Throat constricted, Killian swallowed hard. True love, he really had found his true love, after all of these dark, lonely, revenge consumed centuries, he found her. It was inconceivable that he even _had a true love_. Especially one like Emma. Gods Emma, strong, beautiful, brave, intelligent, compassionate, amazing, gorgeous, bloody brilliant, Emma Swan was his true love. He didn't deserve true love, he didn't deserve _her_. But here she was. His hope.

"Wait, hold on," Neal said, turning to Killian, "you had magic?"

"Aye." Killian nodded. "Back when I was a lad."

Rumple eyed him curiously. _A boy? A lost boy possibly?_ He remembered their arrival in Neverland, and the words Hook had spoken, the way he had acted. The puzzle was nearly complete.

"And Pan stole your magic?" David asked, "And because it's your magic, he now needs Emma's?"

"Yes." Pan said. "You're all getting it now."

"But why did you steal Killian's magic in the first place?" Mary Margaret asked. She glared at the immortal, not happy to find out that her daughter was in danger and curious as to what exactly Killian and Pan's history was.

The use of his real name by Snow surprised Emma and Killian. Everyone else was still calling him Hook.

"Ask Killian." Pan said.

All eyes, save for Emma's (she settled on glaring daggers at Pan), went to Killian.

Killian scratched his ear. He already revealed his past to Emma, and he could barely do that with her and he loved her most, how could he tell these people, some who he disliked and some who he respected and some complete strangers to him, of his past with Peter.

Sighing heavily, he spoke, "Pan and I were Lost Boys together, I had magic here and he didn't, so I assumed that he stole my magic out of jealousy and to quell his need for power."

"Jealousy?" Pan scoffed. He shook his head, smirking at Killian. The smirk faltered, his expression turning serious, when he saw Killian's blank face. "You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Killian asked.

Pan cocked his head, "You really don't remember."

Killian shot Pan an impatient look.

"Tinker Bell's words, everything she told you, have you really forgotten?" Pan was incredulous. He had thought that Killian had remembered everything, that during his centuries in Neverland, Captain Hook was scheming to get his revenge on Pan as well as Rumplestiltskin.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Killian asked. He was confused. Tinker Bell's words? Things that she had told Killian?

Pan studied the pirate. A cruel smile on his face and a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "Well then, that just makes this all the more satisfying. I stole your magic because it was tied to Neverland." Pan said.

"How was that possible?" Emma asked.

But Pan's eyes remained on Killian. "I can't believe that you don't remember, after everything we went through together. You don't remember what Tink told you, about Neverland? You don't remember why you couldn't leave?"

"You didn't want me to leave." Killian growled. "There's a difference."

"Yes, but you wanted to leave!" Pan exclaimed. "We had paradise here, we were all happy here, and you ruined it all by wanting to leave!"

"Well I'm sorry that I was ready to grow up!" Killian screamed. His voice echoed through the jungle. "Gods, Peter, we were brothers you and I, I would've done anything for you! I wanted you to come with us!"

The argument between Pan and Killian was intense enough that the others backed away from the pair. Except Emma, she instinctively edged closer to Killian in case he needed the support or back up.

"I wasn't going to leave this place behind!" Pan said. "_I_ had the power here. _I _made the rules. _I _was king."

"Oh shove off!" Killian interrupted. "You selfish, power hungry prat. You could've had a life! One where you and Liam and I could've sailed the seas, made our own rules, and had our own freedom. Instead, you stole my magic, tried to kill me, and you killed L-Liam. We were a family, and you destroyed it!" Killian winced at his own words, remembering that he and Pan had an audience. He was revealing too much; too much.

Pan glared. After a silent moment, he spoke, "Yes, I did. Because I had to. You _created_ Neverland, Killian. If you left, you would've taken the magic with you, and Neverland would've ceased to exist."

The news stunned everyone, especially Killian.

"I what?"

"You don't remember the stories you told to Liam?" Pan queried. "You know the ones? You told them as you both laid dying in a dinghy, stranded at sea."

Pan's words were like lashes to Killian's skin. He never thought that confiding in his best friend all those years ago would come back to haunt him, at least he never thought that back when he was a naive schoolboy. When he returned to Neverland the first time, Captain Hook was more than wary of interacting with Pan or having Pan near his crew.

The rescue group all had their eyes on Killian. None of them really knew of his past.

Rumplestiltskin knew only of the man who his wife ran off with, the man who's hand he chopped off, the man who harmed Belle, the man who sought revenge.

Regina only knew of the bastard pirate who allied with her mother instead of killing her.

Neal only saw the man who stole his mother and tore apart his family, the man who was stealing his chance to have a family with Emma and Henry.

Mulan, Ariel, and Graham were only familiar with him vaguely. None of them knew much other than he was apparently on the side of good.

Tiger Lily was the only one truly familiar with both Killian Jones and Captain Hook, having spent many days and years with him during his three hundred year self-imposed exile into Neverland. But even she didn't know of the boy that Killian Jones and Captain Hook had once been.

Snow was familiar with the pirate who allied with Cora, the flirt that spoke in constant innuendoes, and the man who had apparently given everything to rescue her grandson. However, she was extremely interested in getting to know the man her daughter saw, the man who had broken down Emma's walls and won her heart. That was a man worth knowing.

Charming knew Killian the same way Snow did, but he also knew the Killian that Emma knew through his talks with Emma. He had a feeling that, just like Emma, Killian's past was a greatly sore subject and that it must pain the pirate for it to be brought up.

Henry wanted to know everything about his rescuer, his mother's true love. But the boy didn't want to hear it like this. He wanted the Captain to tell him stories, willingly; not have him forced to face a painful past, no one should have to live through that.

Emma knew it wasn't fair to have Killian's past thrown in his face like this, wanting nothing more than to shut Pan up with a punch to the face, but she also knew that whatever Pan intended to reveal was information that they all needed to know. She didn't know why, but her instincts screamed that it was important; that they had to listen.

"Oh come on Killy," Pan taunted, "you know the stories that I'm talking about."

Having the nickname that _only _Liam and Tiger Lily were allowed to use was like a smack in the face to Killian; a mocking of Liam's memory, because that was what Liam called Killian since he could talk. It was all Liam ever called Killian.

"The stories of a safe land." Pan continued. "One where there were no adults, where there wasn't pain or hunger or unhappiness. A land where pixies created dust from a great tree, where mermaids sung lullabies, and animals roamed free."

Tears gathered in Killian's eyes; Pan was quoting him practically verbatim. Quoting the story that Killian had made up so long ago.

_"And there are mountains, and jungles, and woods, and the sea." Killian smiled at the little boy who was tucked into his side._

_"Can the forest be mine, Killy?" Liam asked. He was exhausted. Feverish, barely there. But any response from him was one Killian gladly took, because that meant that Liam was still breathing. _

_"Of course it can." Killian said. "No one lives on the island you see. No one human at least. No adults, no children. Just the wild pixies, and mermaids, and animals. Just as I said. And there are beautiful flowers everywhere, flowers that you can drink honey from, berries that produce milk, sweet grass that you can eat. It's a place of magic, and happiness. A place where you never have to grow up."_

_It hurt his already parched throat to talk._

_"Good." Liam smiled, a few of his teeth missing. He was losing his baby teeth fairly quickly. He was, however, still pudgy with baby fat, and rosy, round cheeks. His brown hair untamed and covering sweet, innocent brown eyes. _

_Killian chuckled, he didn't want Liam to grow up either. He wanted to preserve his little brother's innocence and protect him from the world. No harm would ever be allowed to touch Liam ever again, if Killian had his say._

_"The best part is, that if we ever go there, it'll be all your's and mine." Killian said. "It'll be something that's just ours, and no one else's."_

_"What's the island called Killy?"_

_"Neverland." Killian said. "I call it that, because you never have to grow up, and you never experience pain or unhappiness there."_

_"Sounds lovely." Liam sighed. _

Pan finished the story that Killian had told Liam so long ago that Killian had truly forgotten it.

The pirate's jaw was clenched, his teeth practically breaking under the pressure, his eyes begging to let loose tears that Killian refused to unleash.

"Neverland." Pan said. "A paradise that _you _created with _your _magic. Paradise for your little brother, the one that you failed to protect, the one that you let die." Pan laughed coldly. "Do you see now Killian? Why I stole your magic? Why I need Emma's?"

Killian didn't answer. He was glaring a hole into the ground, his fist clenched so tightly that his fingernails were nearly drawing blood. He was so many things at the moment. Shocked, that he had created Neverland, anger at Pan for so casually revealing his painful past, embarrassed that all the people that he either cared most about or hated the most, that people he didn't even know, now knew information that could be used as a powerful weapon against him, information that was Killian's weakness, and pain, oh so much pain, because he had lived so long knowing that he had failed Liam, knowing that he had sentenced Liam to die, but now finding out the truth, that all of this (Neverland, Pan, Henry's kidnapping, their rescue trip, pixies, mermaids, Liam's death), all of it really _had been because of him_. Because he created Neverland, because he had magic, because he wanted to leave, because he had trusted Peter, because he had loved Liam more than anything in the world. It was all too much.

"Do you understand now?" Pan taunted. "That everything you had done had led to this..." Pan was cut off by a fireball to the face.

Everyone flinched, before they turned their startled eyes on Regina.

"What?" Regina shrugged. "I thought that it was about time for the little brat to shut his mouth." Despite her cool, nonchalance, she sent a sympathetic look Killian's way, and the pirate (and Emma, for that matter) had never been more grateful.

Pan was out cold, his face scorched.

"I think that we all should return to the ship now." David sighed.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Walking back to the ship probably wasn't the best idea considering Regina and Rumple could teleport everyone in groups. But everyone wanted to get the hell away from Pan, and they needed the air, the time to get a handle on their emotions.

Though the last part was more Killian than anyone else, but they all needed to process the newfound information on the pirate and how it was changing their perceptions of the man.

Mulan and Tiger Lily were leading the way; Mulan chopping away the jungle and Lily navigating the land.

Neal and Rumple were right behind them. Both walking in awkward silence, what with Neal not in the mood to talk and Rumple sensing that he was treading fragile ground with his son.

Ariel was chatting with Graham, asking him of what had been going on in the Enchanted Forest since the curse broke, if he had any news from Eric's kingdom.

Regina was behind them, clutching Henry to her. She was mothering the hell out of him, murmuring comforting words, laughing softly when Henry spoke of his "adventure" as he called it, of how he escaped from his captors, traversed the jungle, he and Tiger Lily planning their escape, Killian coming to the rescue, etc. He mentioned how he couldn't wait to tell his friends back in Storybrooke, and Regina couldn't help but be amused by him.

Charming and Snow were walking together after them. Both of them glancing back worriedly at the pair bringing up the rear, wondering how they could help, if they could help. For now though, they stuck close enough to rush to aid if need be, but far enough out of earshot.

Emma and Killian trailed behind, their hands entwined. Killian hadn't said a word yet; in fact, he would've stayed frozen in place back where Pan confronted them had it not been for Emma taking his hand and whispering soft words to get him moving. And Emma wasn't going to push. Killian needed to keep to himself, to process all of this, to manage his emotions. Still, Emma wanted nothing more than to get him alone so that they could talk, so that he could release his pent up emotions, so that she could do the same. But now wasn't the time.

They had to get home.

* * *

Pan was going to kill them. He decided that the second he woke up, face throbbing and stinging. He had only wanted to steal Emma's magic, but now he was going to kill her, if only to destroy the heroes, if only to watch the hope and light leave Killian for good as he remained helpless to save his true love. Then he would kill Killian, and finally be done with that part of his past.

Regina would be next, for marring his face. For daring to attack him. He'd steal her magic too. With Killian and Emma's combined magic, he could easily overtake the Queen. And the Dark One for that matter.

Once those with magic were disposed of, Pan would kill Neal for escaping the island all those years ago, he would kill Ariel and Tiger Lily for aiding the heroes, then he would move on to the prince, the princess, the huntsman, and the warrior. He would take them all down one by one.

Leaving poor Henry all alone. Oh yes, he wouldn't kill Henry. He would make Henry a Lost Boy. A lonely, devastated lost boy.

But now wasn't the time for that. First, he had to get a little more revenge on Tiger Lily and Killian.

His Lost Ones gathered, hiding amongst bushes and trees as the sun began to set. The Picanniny tribe weren't as cautious as they liked to believe. The Lost Ones knew the terrain of Neverland. They knew how to hide.

And the Picanniny tribe would no longer walk the land ever again.

* * *

As the sunset, the heroes of the Enchanted Forest reached the banks of Crocodile Creek. Everyone was dead tired.

"I think now is the time to start teleporting to the ship." Rumple suggested.

Sighs, groans, and eye rolls filled the air.

Snow opened her mouth to argue that everyone was tired, and that they could risk one night of camping because Regina and Rumple (maybe even Emma) could cast a protection spell, but she was cut off.

"Aye." Killian spoke. It startled the others, as he still hadn't spoken since Pan taunted him. "We can't risk Pan and the Lost Ones ambushing us. Even with magic on our side."

"He's right." Regina agreed. "If Killian is what we," she indicated to herself and Rumple, "think he is, then our magic won't do anything against his."

"Wait do you mean?" Snow asked.

"If our theory is correct." Rumple started, his tone none too happy. "Then Hook may very well be like our dear Miss Swan here."

"Like Emma?" Neal questioned confused.

"A product of True Love." David said. "That's what you mean?"

"Yes." Rumple nodded.

No one knew what to say to that, least of all Killian.

He couldn't be a product of True Love, it just wasn't possible. He had seen Snow and David together. That was true love. He had seen Aurora's conviction after Phillip's death, her willingness to be someone better. He had also heard Ariel when she spoke to Graham, her desperation and need to get back to her Eric, her True Love.

They were all prime examples of True Love.

Killian's parents were not True Love. He knew that. His father and mother loved each other, yes, but his mother put all of her time and energy in her sons, and when his father came home, she was too busy with Liam and him. Grief did indeed consume his father after her death, but before her death, Killian saw his parents having problems. His mother never wanted to be around his father, his father stayed out all the time. That wasn't True Love. Hell, Killian believed that they never really loved each other.

Maybe Killian was a romantic at heart, but True Love meant that the couple in question were always there for each other, that they could never part from each other, that they loved and accepted each other unconditionally, that they would do anything for their partner, and that if they had any children, their children would be their reason for living as much as their partner was.

His mother didn't love his father, and his father definitely didn't love him or Liam.

But, being a product of True Love did explain his magic...

"Liam..." Killian paused, his brother forever remaining a touchy subject, "...Liam never had magic."

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

"Then you weren't brothers." Rumple said.

Killian glared at the Dark One, stepping forward threateningly when Emma held him back.

"I meant biologically." Rumple stated. "Either he was not the child of your parents, or you weren't."

"What, like Killian was adopted?" Henry asked.

Killian shook his head, "Enough, we're wasting time. We need to get to the ship."

"All right, Regina and I shall take you all two at a time." Rumple said. "Because of the cloaking spell on the ship, we will only be able to teleport to the beach. We will have to row back to the ship."

The others all agreed.

"Regina, you should take Henry first." Emma said.

"And you." Snow said.

Emma shook her head, "Not without Killian."

Regina didn't argue, but took Henry with her and walked over to Ariel. They poofed away, just as Rumple took away Neal and Mulan.

Emma sighed, ready to go home, when she noticed Killian walking away behind some trees. He probably needed a moment to himself, and while Emma understood that, she felt a seizing panic the moment he was out of her sight.

"Go ahead." Her mother whispered next to her. "Go to him."

Emma didn't hesitate.

Killian was a ways away, hidden in the growing darkness of the trees. His back was to the direction the group was, his forehead leaning against a tree, his left arm braced above him.

Emma walked behind him, knowing that he sensed her presence, and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I'm sorry." She said, her cheek pressed between his shoulder blades.

He took a shuddering breath.

"I can't stay here any longer." He breathed.

"I know." She squeezed him reassuringly. "We'll being going home soon."

"Together?" He asked.

"Is there any other way?" Emma teased.

Killian pushed off of the tree, forcing Emma to step away, but he immediately pulled her back into his arms.

A contented sigh escaped Emma. It felt so good to be with him, to feel safe and protected and loved.

He pressed a kiss into her hair. "I love you, Emma."

She was about to respond when a twig snapped.

Instantly they ripped away from each other, both of them going for their swords when Regina appeared.

"It's just me." Regina held her hands up. "You two ready?"

Both Killian and Emma relaxed.

Emma nodded.

It was time to go home.

* * *

When they arrived on the beach, the others were gathered around someone. When the trio drew closer, they Tiger Lily was on her knees in the sand, with Snow's arm around her, Ariel on her other side.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

David, who was closest, could only nod towards the opposite bank.

Killian and Emma looked and saw smoke and fire consuming the Neverland Plains. The source was obviously from the Picanniny tribe.

_Oh Peter, _Killian sighed defeated, _what did you do?_

The fire completely destroyed the land; there was no chance that any of the tribe could've survive. Especially if Pan and the Lost Ones, attacked them with the plan to slaughter them all.

Killian kneeled in front of Tiger Lily, not knowing what to say, but wanting to comfort her. It pained him that the tribe was gone. They had been his only true allies during his exile in Neverland, and he was close to many of them. But he knew the pain was much greater for Tiger Lily. The tribe was all she knew; now she had nothing.

After some silent moments of respect for Tiger Lily's mourning, Rumple stepped forward and pulled a miniaturized boat from his pocket. He enlarged it; there was enough room for six; they would have to make two trips.

Killian scooped Tiger Lily up and placed her in the boat.

Ariel joined her, and Killian had a feeling that they had some newfound bond of loneliness.

Regina also boarded with Henry.

Rumple and Neal next.

Killian rejoined the others on the beach as Rumple and Neal rowed the boat away.

"That's so horrible." Mary Margaret breathed, clutching onto David.

David hugged her tightly.

Emma did the same for Killian, knowing that he must have had some friends and allies in the tribe, especially considering his close relationship with Tiger Lily.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The Lost Ones appeared from behind and began their attack.

Caught unawares, the heroes instinctively reached for their weapons. Snow and Graham immediately shooting arrows; the others drawing their swords.

The fight was intense. Killian and Emma fighting back to back, in dance that seemed so fluid it was as though they knew each other for years. David stayed close to Snow defensing her flank, while Mulan did the same for Graham.

Pan was no where in sight.

The odds were against them too; it was only six to, twenty? Maybe more.

Graham chanced a glance behind him, and saw the boat being pushed back towards them, obviously by magic considering no one was in it.

"The boat's coming!" He alerted the others.

"We have to retreat." Mulan said.

The others agreed, backing up closer to the edge of the beach.

The boat stopped off shore, in knee deep water; close enough for them to reach, but they would have to hurry to escape the Lost Ones.

"Now!" David ordered. Snow, Mulan, David, and Graham ran into the water careful to keep their eyes on the Lost Ones to avoid any flying arrows. Killian and Emma made to follow, but once the other four hit water, Lost Ones flocked to block the couple. Keeping themselves back to back, protecting each other and fighting off the Lost Ones.

The other four reached the boat and boarding it.

Snow and Graham loaded up their bows, trying to shoot at any Lost Ones they could in order to clear the way for Emma and Killian.

A Lost One managed to separate Emma from Killian, and the moment she left his back, Killian began to panic. He had faith that she could handle herself, but that didn't help his worry.

Emma's sword fighting was instinctive only. She had good form yes, but no training. The more intense the fighting got, the sloppier she got.

Pan appeared then, close to Emma, a dagger gleaming in his hand.

"Emma!" David shouted.

Killian's head whipped to Emma. He saw Pan and an all too familiar dagger.

_No!_ Killian panicked.

As Pan drew closer to Emma, who had no choice but to fight off the Lost Ones still attacking her, Killian barreled through the Lost Ones blocking him from Emma.

Pan raised his dagger, and moved to strike.

Emma's focus wasn't on him, but Killian's was. He threw his right shoulder into Emma, forcing her away from the Lost Ones and Pan, and with his sword hand occupied, he raise his hook to strike Pan. His hook pierced Pan's heart the exact moment Pan's dagger drove through Killian's heart.

Pan pushed Killian away, and dropped to his knees as Killian fell on his side. "No, I was supposed to win. She said I would." But he said it too softly to be heard.

A white light formed at the center of Pan's chest, and began flowing out of the hole Killian's hook had created. The light left Pan completely before it floated over to Killian and entered his body.

It was his magic, returning to it's original host's body.

Neverland began to quake.

Emma, who had landed face forward in the sand what with Killian's strength and momentum having thrown her completely off balance, whirled around onto her butt in the sand, trying to get her bearings.

Her heart stopped when she saw Killian, blood seeping from his chest.

"No." She breathed. "No, no, no." She rushed over to him, as fast as she could considering the ground was thundering, grasping at his coat to push him onto his back. "Killian?"

He looked up at her, his breathing slowing down. "Emma."

"It's okay, you're going to be okay." She stroked his hair. "Just hold on."

David appeared next to her. "Come on, we have to get him to the ship."

Emma nodded and together they grabbed a hold of Killian, trying to be as gentle as possible, and heaved him up. They began their trek to the boat, where the others were waiting, having difficulty in doing do so due to the ground being so unstable beneath their feet. Moments later, they reached the water, Emma whispering for Killian to hold on and to stay with her.

The water sloshed violently as they entered it. Graham moved the boat closer, and reached out to Emma once she was close enough, pulling her, and by extension the men, closer to them. Together, the group lifted Killian into the boat. Once everyone was in, the boat started moving, too fast for it to be the waves. They could only assume that Rumple or Regina were magically steering the boat.

The dinghy reached the Jolly, and David and Graham helped lift Emma, Snow, and Mulan onto the ship. Then together the men lifted Killian up to the others.

Emma winced, worried that the moving caused Killian more pain.

As they laid him down on the deck, Regina rushed to them. She held her hands over his wound; they began glowing purple, her healing spell being cast.

Emma silently, earnestly prayed that it would work.

_Please, please, Killian, don't leave me, oh god, don't leave me. _Her eyes stung with tears as she watched his face for any sign of life.

His eyes were closed, his mouth only slightly open, he looked at peace. That worried Emma.

She glanced at Regina's hands and Killian's wound. The wound wasn't healing.

"Wh-why..." Emma's voice cracked. "Why isn't it working?"

"I...I don't..." Regina stuttered. "I should be able to heal him."

"Let me try, dearie." Rumple said. He knelt down next to them, his hand joining Regina's, also glowing purple.

It wasn't working.

Magic wasn't healing Killian. Magic couldn't heal him.

Killian Jones was dead.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I'm not sorry. **

**Just wait and see what else I have planned...(muwahaha) ;D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
